


Forbidden: University Life

by SamuelSadi



Series: Forbidden [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: A continuation of Forbidden:University life.School problems.Fun roommate.Misunderstandings.Confessions.And more... Read on to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fried chicken, and mashed potatoes! Now that I have your attention. It's me again. Yes it's been a while. I've been suffering from major's writer's block. But I'm forcing this out, so obviously... if this seems forced, it is. I can't let you guys wait forever, no matter the writer's block.
> 
> Also this is the chapter I'll start adding OC's. Candy might make a reappearance in later chapters. And Wendy will likely Visit. 
> 
> And as always, I don't own Gravity Falls. I do own the ideas that are unique to this story. Names and Places are owned by their respective owners.

AVAVA  
( No one's PoV )  
VAVAV

Times had their ups and downs over the last few years. Their friend Wendy knew about their relationship together, while no one else knew. They always had meant to tell someone. At the same time they were afraid to tell anyone in the family. And with Wendy back in Gravity Falls, no one would find out. Unless they slipped up and told someone that is. Now another corner is about to be rounded for the two lovers. Another stage in their lives.

University Life. Luck had it, they both managed to get into the same University, though for different reasons. Stanford University. Dipper would be attending for Psychology, while Mabel would be attending classes for Art and Art History. Unlike High School, University life... well... it was rarely private. One of the reasons that lead to an argument among the two. Mabel wanted the University experience. She wanted to live in the dorms, have a room-mate, and the such. While Dipper, on the other hand, wanted to take their parents offer to pay for an apartment for the two close to the Campus.

 

AVAVA  
( Dipper's PoV )  
VAVAV

Dipper busied himself packing items that he would need. Books, games, movies... pretty much anything he used often enough that he figured he'd need. Furniture and stuff would be bought there, actually it should already be at the apartment by now. He had finally convinced Mabel that an apartment would be much better than staying in a dorm. Mabel could decorate how she wanted. She'd have more room to decorate. She wouldn't have a room mate that would tell her 'no'. She also wouldn't have a room mate, she'd keep up at night. Then the fact that they'd have privacy. 

No twin time had been the biggest deciding factor. Elementary, Middle, and High School had been hard enough with all the rumors. And that was before their relationship. How would they be able to relax like they normally would in a common room, or in a dorm room where people would no doubt ask questions of the two that were supposed to be twins, and siblings? No Mabel didn't like the fact that there wouldn't be a place or time they could. So she reluctantly agreed, since there didn't seem to be any other option.

Finally he packed the last item he needed. A printed out map of Stanford's large campus. Which is located on 8,180 acres Stanford is a self-sustaining community featuring 49 miles of roads, a 49-megawatt power plant, two separate water systems, three dams, three open water reservoirs, a central heating and cooling plant, a high-voltage distribution system and a post office. Stanford provides or contracts for its own fire, police and other services. So needless to say, the map would be more than useful to him and his sister, who gets lost easily.

The best part of Stanford, is that the Psychology building, and Art Center are within a fourth of a mile of each other. It could have been a lot worse for the two. Luckily the two wouldn't need more than the buildings they would learn at. Since they would be living off campus. There would be a few other places, though they would be located in the Main Quad, which was also within the same area as their classes would be.

AVAVA

“So you Ready Broseph?” Mabel's head appeared in his doorway. He had been ready for months... up until today. Now nerves were starting to get to him. He wanted to go, he really did... but this was a big step.

“I guess.” He said picking up the last box in his room. Carrying it out to the car their parents had bought him. Mabel's car would stay here, and their parents would drive it up another time. Mainly because they didn't know if the apartment building they'd stay in had one parking space or two. That and Freshmen couldn't drive cars on Campus. So they choose Dipper's since it had more trunk space.

“I thought you'd be... you know... more like I usually am. All excited.” Mabel closed the trunk after he had put the box in.

“I dunno, I'm a little nervous. And it feels strange without mom and dad here.” He looked around knowing his parents wouldn't be around.

“Yeah, we said bye to them yesterday. You know... that business thing. But they'll come visit once we find out about the parking dealy.” Mabel looked wistfully at her car. “Welp Bro, lets get this show on the road.”

“You got it Mabs.” He took a deep breath and one last look at home before getting in the drivers seat, then they set off to their destination.

AVAVA

They walked into the apartment carrying their belongings. It was bigger than Dipper expected, he even checked the address to make sure he got the right place, and apartment number. Mabel put her stuff down on the floor in the living room, obviously wanting to explore. He set his down and went back down stairs to get the other boxes from the car. 

He wondered if they should go get furniture today, or if they should wait. They still had a week before either of their classes started. It was only a little more than two hours drive from home. Maybe they should go today... Would be nice to actually have a bed to sleep in. 

“Hey Mabs. Wanna go pick out furniture today? We need beds and things you know.” Dipper called as he reentered the empty apartment.

“You know there are four rooms here?” Mabel appeared from around the corner of the hallway.

“Four rooms?” Had to be his parents doing. Always going way over board with things. They didn't need all that space... but... it would give Mabel a room for her art, and him a room for a study... leaving an extra room.

“Uh-yeah. Four!” Mabel seemed ecstatic for someone that didn't want an apartment in the first place.

“Anyways... mom and dad gave us a credit card for us to get furniture and food until we find jobs.” Mabel started paying attention at the word food. “So, I think we should go pick out stuff now... so it'll be delivered faster. Then we get food, dishes, and...”

“I gotcha... we need stuff. So... if we are gonna do this, lets do this.” Mabel followed him out the door. “Before the food though. Think we can go by the Campus? I really wanna see where we are going.”

“Alright, we can stop by.” Normally Dipper would tell her to wait another day, that it wasn't going anywhere. But when they did a tour of the Campus, Mabel had the flu and couldn't join him. So she hadn't gotten a chance to see anything other than pictures. He tried to catalog everything he saw for Mabel... but he knew it wasn't the same.

AVAVA

Furniture was easy, and everything would be able to be delivered that day. They picked out a bedroom suit for what would be Mabel's room, when their parents visited. And they also chose a bedroom suit they'd both like for the bedroom they'd share. They weren't sexual yet, since in their home their parents could walk into their rooms at any time. But here they'd be free... if they wanted to do that stuff. But they did enjoy sleeping in the same bed, it gave each other comfort.

So they still had two hours to kill before their furniture would arrive. So they sat waiting for their order at the Axe and Palm. One of the many cafes and restaurants on campus. Dipper chose this one, because he'd eaten here on the tour, so already knew the food was good.

“Oh God, you were right Dip, this is great.” Mabel said after taking a bite from her burger. 

“Yeah I know right?” He had taken a liking to this place, and had eaten lunch and dinner there the three days he spent touring the campus. Because the food was good... and because it was the only place he knew how to get to.

“Haven't seen you two around,” A female voice called from behind him. Then came into view next to the table. This girl... looked like something out of Mabel's preteen craft projects. She had blue and green streaks in her black hair. He clothes... looked like someone splattered her with all kinds of paint. 

“I'm Mabel!” Of course Mabel would be the first to say something. Well it seemed a new friend had found Mabel... he just hoped that Mabel didn't adapt the other girls look. He liked Mabel's hair the way it was. “And the silent one is Dipper.”

“My name's Janet, but everyone call me Bubbles. So are you guys passing through, or are you two starting classes next week?” Janet/Bubbles pulled up a chair at their table. And ordered something.

“I'm starting Art History next week.” Mabel piped up still eying the strangely dressed stranger.

“And you?” She turned her attention to Dipper. 

“Psychology.” 

“Why? You don't seem to be... like the rest of the psych students. They are usually all serious... and from your girlfriend here, I assume you're not completely boring.”

“She's my...”

“Girlfriend... yep. And he can be boring at times.” Mabel interrupted him, and gave him the look that he knew too well. It meant 'don't correct me.' She did have a point though... They could be who they wanted here. No one knew they were siblings, even if it was only by marriage. They didn't have the same classes, so not even the teachers would know, or assume. I mean... the last name Pines... can't be too rare... right?

“So cool that you two managed to get into the same school... and this one, isn't all that easy to get into.” That one he knew. He spent months helping Mabel study. But it all paid off.

“Yeah... at first I thought we'd have to go to another school.” Mabel looked over at Dipper. “Dipper said if I didn't get in, we'd just go somewhere else. He didn't want to come without me.”

“So you two going to live in the dorms?” Bubble's order arrived, but she still waited for an answer.

“No, we got an apartment not far from here. In fact... we need to get going soon for to let the delivery men bring in the furniture.” He knew Mabel didn't want to go, but it was true they needed to let the people in. 

“That's cool.” she took out a small notebook and wrote down something and handed it to Mabel. “Give me a call sometime, we can hang out or something.”

“Sure... or you can come wait for our furniture with us!” Mabel jumped out of her seat.

“I don't think she wants to wait in an empty apartment while waiting for furniture, Mabs.” 

“Yeah... I'd like to. But I'm kinda meeting some friends in a bit.” Mabel frowned some. “Don't worry, I'll come check out your place sometime. I mean we are going to be going to the same class.”

They parted ways, with Mabel one friend richer. He should have guessed that Bubbles/Janet was an art student. Didn't matter, she seemed nice enough. Sadly, they couldn't go shopping for food. They'd spent too much time talking, and now would have to wait until after the furniture arrived. And he wasn't entirely sure why Bubbles/Janet thought they were dating, and not siblings. They DID look alike, even if they weren't.

AVAVA  
( Mabel's PoV )  
VAVAV

Mabel carried the last of the bags into the kitchen and collapsed on the floor. How did their mom do this every week? Dipper explained that it would be more than usual because they literally had nothing in the apartment. The other times would be just to replace what had been used. That made sense. Plus the load was bigger because of the plates, bowls, forks, knives, spoons, pots and pans. Everything. Even Toaster and coffee maker. They had to get Everything. Luckily most of this stuff was a one time thing.

She pushed herself off the floor and started helping Dipper put things away. She tackled the refrigerator, and cabinets while he fought with the boxes with their cups and plates and stuff. It needed to be done, and the faster it got done, the faster they could relax.

“Why did we get coffee cups anyways?” Mabel asked, it wasn't like either of them actually liked coffee.

“Because it came with the plates and bowls. Plus we might make friends that like coffee... it's why we got a coffee maker.

“Oh yeah. I guess that makes sense.” Maybe Bubbles liked coffee. “So you cooking dinner tonight?”

“I thought we might order a pizza or something. I'm too tired to cook.” Dipper looked tired, mainly because he'd done most of the work all day. “We're all done.”

“Yay.” She exclaimed as she jumped on the couch. And watched Dipper carry all the trash and boxes out the door. Maybe to the dumpsters. She shrugged and picked up the remote and turned the TV on... No signal. That's right. No T.V til tomorrow, okay she could use... no internet either. 

“What's with that face Mabs?” Dipper asked her when he returned.

“It's horrible!” She exclaimed and mock fainted back on the couch. “No T.V. Or Internet.”

“Well we brought movies with us. So we can watch those for now. Or there are other things we can do.” She couldn't tell if he was smiling because of her over reacting, or if he was hinting at being intimate. Had to be the former, because Dipper wasn't that bold. She loved him... but he wasn't that bold at all.

“Other things? Is that your way of saying, 'We have our own place so we can fool around without worrying about getting caught'?”

“N-No... I never said that! I just meant... like read or something!” Dipper's face turned a delightful shade of pink. This was going to be fun.

“Oh come on Dip, you know you wanna...” she ran her hands up her sides, “You know I'm so fine.”

“O-Order a pizza, I'm going to take a shower.” He walked out of the room his face even pinker than before.

“Cold shower I bet.” She giggled to herself as she used her phone to get the pizza places number, then called them. She had to find the paper with the address and apartment number on it. She really needed to memorize the address and soon.

AVAVA

This is nice, Mabel thought as she laid there with her head in Dipper's lap. Of course she'd done the same thing back at home, with the exception all she was wearing now was a long t-shirt and her underwear. This having our own place thing was a great idea, she thought to herself, knowing she'd never tell Dipper she thought it was a great idea. 

And this couch is so comfortable, she thought to herself. She was glad Dipper let her pick out most of the stuff for the apartment. The only things he really picked out were the electronics... Mabel had to face the face, Dipper was much better at that stuff. Her mind drifted back to the girl they had met.

“So what did you think about Bubbles?” Mabel turned her head, looking up at Dipper.

“Janet? She was alright.” Yeah Dipper wasn't big on calling people by nicknames unless they were for her. So he wouldn't be calling her Bubbles... at least not for a while. “I think you two will get along, and she seemed... interesting.”

“So you think she was weird.” Mabel narrowed her eyes. She knew that wasn't exactly what Dipper meant. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to mess with him as much as she could. Really who could stop her now?

“That's not what I said... I said interesting. Like you.” She could tell her was getting flustered.

“Oh so now I'm weird?” She watched as Dipper's mouth open and closed a couple of times. Once again, she'd rendered him speechless. “Dipper, I'm messing with you. I mean, COME ON, Dipper. After nineteen years, don't you know when I'm joking by now? Or am I just that good a actress?”

“I dunno. I'm a little worried, you know.”

“No I don't know. What's got you worried? This University thing? Pfft, you are the brainiest person I know. You got this, Broseph.”

“Not that Mabs. I mean me and you. I keep wondering when one day you'll... I don't know. I keep worrying about messing things up.” Mabel sighed. This wasn't the first time that he'd brought this up. He was worried that she'd find someone else. And now with this new 'world' they were in... she'd see more kinds of people. Maybe he was worried she'd find someone more like her. But she knew... she didn't want any one else. No matter how many times she told him that, he over thought things. It didn't aggravate her... it was just one of the things that made Dipper... Dipper.

“Dipper Dipper Dipper... Don't you know if I wanted someone else. I wouldn't have worked my butt off learning and studying to get into this snazzy school of yours?” She leaned up and kissed his chin... his chin being the only thing she could reach at the moment. “Hmm? Or that I would have caved about the apartment? Which was a great idea. Or that even though we got two bedroom suits, I only plan on using one?”

“I guess... but you never...” She put her fingers to his lips, since she couldn't stop him with a kiss unless she moved, and she was too comfortable to move right now. 

“I do know. Hello I'm Mabel, I might not have your book smarts. But I am the emotional twin.” She didn't know if they'd ever stop referring to themselves as twins, since they weren't. “So I know what I'm feeling. I love you. You big dork.”

 

AVAVA

Mabel plopped down on the couch after finally emptying the last box they brought. They were officially unpacked. And the apartment was now theirs. She couldn't paint any of the walls, which saddened her. But she had hung pictures of up here and there. And shelves with stuffed animals and little things here and there. Most guys, she assumed, wouldn't want those kind of things in the living room. Dipper didn't seem to care. He was happy as long as she was happy. She groaned as her phone started ringing. She pushed herself up and went to answer it. 

“Pines Manor. How may I help you?” Mabel had been answering her phone that way since they'd come here. It was fun.

“Uh... Maybe I have the wrong number... is Mabel there?” The familiar voice came over the phone.

“Yeah I'm Mabel.” Then she recognized the voice. “Bubbles?”

“Oh Mabel... yeah I know you texted me your house number... I thought I wrote it down wrong.”

“No, I just... well I answered the phone... you know what... never mind that.” Not a good way to start out a would-be friendship. “What's up Bubbles?”

“Nothing much, just was looking to kill some time. My friends are off doing something for the day. And I figured. I'd see what you were up to. Maybe take you up on the offer to hang out at your place.” 

“Uh... sure. Dip's not here right now, so I could use the company. He's out picking up things we forgot, while I finish unpacking things. Which I finished. So I don't mind.” Mabel gave her the address of the apartment building, which she still had written down. “K see you when you get here.”

She gathered up the empty boxes after she hung up the phone. No since in having trash all over the place with someone coming over. When she was younger... it didn't bother her if she or Dipper left shoes or socks in the living room when friends came over. But now it would reflect her and Dipper... so yeah, she couldn't just leave things laying about.

AVAVA  
( Dipper's PoV )  
VAVAV

Well that should be all of it, Dipper thought as he put the last of the bags into the trunk of his car. He couldn't believe they had forgotten towels. Maybe because they had always just assumed there were towels, they'd forgotten to buy any when they went out. They ended up having to use one of Mabel's sweaters to dry off with, which happened to be surprisingly absorbent. Even so, Mabel said that it would be a one time thing. While she might not wear them as much anymore, she didn't want them to be used as towels. 

He got into the car and sat back in the seat before starting it. This was going to be an experience. They had their own place. And it would just be them for the next couple of years. He smiled as he started the car and and started home. He didn't doubt that it would be a learning experience... but he had a good feeling about what was happening.

After getting the bags from the trunk, and carrying them up the stairs. He realized that he hadn't put the apartment's key on his key ring. 

Great, he thought to himself as he banged his head against the door.

“Whoa,” The door opened, causing him to fall into the apartment.

“Was shopping that bad, Dipster?” Mabel asked barely containing her laughter. But it wasn't her giggles that caught his attention. He pushed himself up, to see Bubble/Janet sitting on the couch looking at him.

“You know, that's not how you're supposed to use a door, man.” Ha ha, he said sarcastically in his mind. What was she even doing here? Mabel no doubt invited her. 

“Hey Janet.” Dipper muttered as put the stuff down on the table then turned his attention to Mabel. “I got the towels, and that scrubby thing you wanted.”

“Did you get the shower curtains?” 

“The one with kittens right?” Dipper pulled it out of the bag holding it up behind him, which was taken from his hand. “That is the one right?”

“That's it!” Mabel almost yelled as she bounded into the bathroom.'

“My boyfriend would never let me put something like that up.” Bubble/Janet said from behind him.

“Mabel is... Mabel. I don't try to control or contain her. I've learned after all these years... to just go with it. It's easier for me, and more fun for her.” He said absently.

“Years? So you've known each other a while huh?”

“All our lives. Well most of our lives. Since we were two.” He stopped realizing that he shouldn't have said that. They were supposed to be a couple here, not siblings.

“Oh so you guy's parents were friends?”

“Friends... yeah you could say something like that.” Dipper said picking up the towels, and other items for the bathroom. “I'll be right back, I gotta put these away.”

“I'll walk back with you, Mabel wanted to show me the bathroom anyways. Kept going on and on about the size of the tub.” Dipper sighed and lead the way. “By the way... how many people are staying here?”

“Just us. Why?”

“Just wondering. Cause of the other three bedrooms.”

“Oh, one's going to be where I study most of the time. And another will be where Mabel works. The third is... will be a spare bedroom. Uh you know... someone comes over and needs a place to crash.” 

Why did she ask so many questions? 

Was this what University student interaction was like? 

He knew there wouldn't be much privacy... but seriously...

“Gotta say, some of those big dorms on campus aren't this big.” This had to end. He wasn't good with talking to people...

“Say... could you take these to Mabel.” he handed her the bags and towels. “It's right through this room. I'm going to get dinner started.”

“You don't mind kitten shower curtains, you go and buy groceries, and stuff for the place, and you cook? Mabel needs to tell me her secret.” And with that, he made a bee-line to the kitchen to be alone.

“Her secret...” he mumbled to himself. Well no doubt this Janet girl would run screaming if she knew their secret. Our secret? Now that would be funny... 'Hey, We are Dipper and Mabel, we were raised as siblings and twins for most of our lives. And only found out about three years ago that we were not twins.' Oh yeah. That would be... chaotic.

Instead of thinking about the problem more, he decided that he'd concentrate on cooking. But before he started, he had to wonder if there would be another mouth attending.

“Janet?” He called down the hallway.

“Yeah?”

“Are you staying for dinner?” a couple of moments of silence. Maybe her and Mabel talking... more so Mabel talking her into it.

“Yeah she's going to stay for dinner.” Mabel answered... and he assumed that she had either talked Janet into it... or had just decided for her.

“Alright.” So another person for dinner. Wouldn't be a problem. Mabel would have someone to talk to, about things that she liked. Of course Mabel could talk to him about it... but he didn't have the same... spark as Mabel did with art. He lacked the imagination for it, he assumed. Either way, it would make Mabel happy, and as long as she was happy, he was


	2. Chapter 2

AVAVA  
( Dipper's PoV )  
VAVAV

Dinner had been interesting enough. Luckily having listened to Mabel about art, he actually could comment now and then about what the other two were talking about over dinner. Bubbles/Janet seemed to have studied art most of her life, considering she was just starting classes this year. He wondered if he should be helping Mabel learn more about art before her actual class started. It would at least give her a jumping point. Then again, Mabel dove into anything she liked, so maybe she would be fine. If it became a problem, he would help her study.

He felt strange whenever Bubbles/Janet would comment about things he did around the house. Comparing her boyfriend to him all the time. Everyone is different, he would think, knowing that her boyfriend wouldn't be like him. Then again, considering his high school, and every other part of grade school, life he was beaten up, and teased. Yeah, he was sure not like most people, he thought as he washed the dishes. He could hear the two talking in the living room.

“Well Dipper has always been the responsible one.” Mabel commented to something Bubbles/Janet said. He hadn't actually been listening to what they were talking about. This only caught his attention because of how close Mabel might be to commenting about them being siblings.

“Yeah, Dipper did mention that you two have known each other a long time. Must be awesome. I mean being in a relationship with someone that you've known for so long.” He heard Bubbles/Janet say.

“Yeah. It's like... you know. We get each other, know what we like and don't like. It kinda comes with the territory of being tw...” Dipper had stated moving with the word 'territory', knowing full well that's how she stated it was like being twins.

“Together for as long as we have...” Dipper had just made it. Mabel's face had turned pink, realizing she'd almost said something damaging.

“Even finishing each others sentences. Wow.” Bubbles/Janet had started laughing. “And I thought that was just in books and movies.”

“What we have here... is special.” Mabel continued, obviously now thinking about what she said before she said it. “I mean... Dipper is just great. I wouldn't know what I'd do without him.”

“You'd be more wild, and have more fun.” Dipper commented sitting next to Mabel.

“You need to tell me your secret girl.” Bubbles/Janet repeated again. He'd heard it all through dinner, and it had been mentioned before he started cooking. 

“What's your boyfriend like?” Mabel asked. Of course Mabel would ask. 

“Oh Adam. He's...” She shrugged, “He's an ass most of the time. See we live in this studio apartment. It was his apartment. And he's not big on the idea of change. And me... well I change a lot of things. Or I like to. We were fine, before living together. You know. But you know what they say...” she laughed softly, “You never know a person, until you live with them. He's a stick in the mud.”

“Dipper's a stick in the mud most of the time.” Mabel snickered to herself. And he just sighed.

“Actually he seems pretty nice.” she stood up and stretched. “Well it's about time for me to get back...”

Bubbles/Janet was interrupted by her cellphone ringing. She said she had to take it, and vanished into the kitchen. Dipper and Mabel waited in the living room. They'd been in the middle of a conversation when Bubbles/Janet's voice raised a bit, though she still seemed to try to keep it quiet.

“What do you think Dip?” Mabel asked quietly.

“I think, it's none of our business unless, she says something to us.” He said calmly, it was true. This was Bubbles/Janet's business, and it wasn't their place to meddle in it.

“Sorry about that guys.” she'd returned from the kitchen, “I have to go, which I was about to do before I was interrupted. So I'll see you guys again a bit later. Ciao!”

AVAVA

A few days went by, and it was closer to classes starting. They'd found out the apartment they had, had three spaces available to it, since it was a bigger apartment. Normally used for room-mates. So Mabel could have her car. Though when Mabel found out the news, she seemed less than enthusiastic about it, and she seemed pretty down in the dumps. Something that was entirely not his sister. He'd pestered her most of the day about what had gotten her down. But she kept avoiding it. Or just by saying she couldn't tell him. Which of course left him in a foul mood.

“I'm going to pick up lunch. Want anything Mabel?” Dipper asked the sullen Mabel, who was laying on the couch, not paying attention the the television.

“Yeah, grab me a burger from that place if you pass it. The Axe one.” 

“I'm going by there, so I'll get you one.”

“You're the best Bro. Really.” Something about her response didn't seem normal. It's the first time she'd said the words. But it was the way she said them that seemed different.

AVAVA

Dipper had just picked up Mabel and his lunch and was driving back towards the apartment, when it started raining. He muttered to himself and hit his windshield wipers. Then he noticed Bubbles/Janet walking down the sidewalk with a guy. Must be her boyfriend.

“Might as well offer them a ride.” Something Dipper wouldn't normally do. But he knew Mabel had been hanging around Bubbles/Janet for a while, so he figured he could trust her. 

“Hey need a ride?” He called as he pulled next to them and rolled down the window. 

“Oh hey... it's not a good...”

“Who the hell is he?” The guy yelled, and was obviously mad.

“This is that guy I told you about. I went to his and his girlfriends apartment the other day.” Janet snapped at him. Maybe he'd interrupted an argument.

“So you guys want a ride home?” Dipper asked again, Bubbles/Janet, who had been leaned down looking in the window, had been yanked back hard enough she fell on the ground. And this guy... what was his name. Adam... that was it. Put his head in the window.

“Did I ask you for a ride?” While he looked nothing like the gawky goth teen from Gravity Falls, that's who Dipper associated him with. 

“Actually, I offered. But now it only applies to her. You. Can walk in the rain.” Dipper said putting the car in park. He was used to people pushing him around. But watching him yank his sister's friend back, and onto the wet sidewalk... lit a fire inside him. He sighed knowing this was a bad move... but he knew it was what Mabel would do in this position. 

He took off his seat-belt and got out of the car. He deliberately ignored Adam's rantings and threats as he helped Bubbles/Janet up. He helped her to the passenger door, which he pushed Adam out of the way. Which was nothing like he'd normally do. Once she was stunned and seated in the car he closed the door, then faced Adam, who unlike Robbie, didn't tower over him. In fact, they were about the same size.

“Like I said.” Dipper's voice was flat, and sounded menacing to his own ears. “You can walk in the rain.”

“And where are you going?” Adam's hand gripped the back of his shirt, causing the top buttons of his button up to pop off. It wasn't about the shirt. He didn't care that his shirt buttons popped off. Mabel could fix it. It wasn't about him being touched. It wasn't even he was tired of being pushed around anymore, he thought as he turned around, every bit of strength he had focused into the entire move. He didn't know what it was about until his fist connected with the other male's face, who fell back onto the sidewalk. Dipper watched as the other guy sat there, looking up at him shocked.

“Don't ever hurt my sister's friend.” Dipper watched as Adam spit blood out of his mouth. He turned away from him and got into the driver seat. “Where are your things?”

Janet directed him to where the apartment was that held what little bit of belongings she had. She had explained most of her things had been mailed back to her parents house, until she and Adam found a bigger apartment. Didn't happen like she had planned. She didn't argue with him as he pretty much made her grab everything and decided that she'd use the spare bedroom in their apartment. He was the one that didn't want to get involved. It wasn't his business. But he did, and sighed as his phone rang.

“Yeah Mabel?” He asked.

“I was wondering what was taking so long. And when you get back... we need to talk about something.” He heard it in her voice... and now he understood what had been bothering her.

“It's about Janet isn't it?” He asked.

“Yeah... Dip, her boyfriend isn't a nice person... So I was thinking...”

“I'll be home soon...” He interrupted... “With Janet.”

After explaining what happened he hung up the phone, then helped carry Janet's things to the car. He got in, and turned back towards the cafe. He didn't know what to think about everything that happened. Didn't want to know what ripples would be created due to the pebble he'd tossed in the water. So he needed to do something he knew. Getting lunch for someone.

“I uh, I wanted to say thanks.” Janet said once they were back on their way to the apartment. “Not many people would have done anything. I do have just one question though.”

“Yeah? What's that?” He asked turning into the parking lot for the apartment. 

“What did you mean by, hurting your sister's friend?”

What was he going to say, he wondered as he pulled into his parking space.

AVAVA  
( Mabel's PoV )  
VAVAV

“So... that's the whole story.” Mabel held up her hands after she explained everything. She hadn't planned on hoping her hands up like that... but it was something she could do with them. Strangely enough it was harder telling this complete stranger that her and her brother were a couple, than it had been to tell Wendy. It'd taken a while for Bubbles to answer. So long Dipper told her she could lower her arms now. She hadn't even been aware that her arms were still up.

“Look. I know it might sound strange. But the point is... me and Mabel might have been raised as twins. But we aren't. Not even blood related.” Dipper said putting his hand on her shoulder. She loved that Dipper was trying to comfort her. And she hoped that her friend... would still be her friend in a moment.

“It's not that I think it's strange. Hell I wouldn't even care if you were blood related.” Mabel looked at her... kinda wishing they'd known her years ago in high school. “I just don't see why you didn't tell me before.”

“Oh... well... you see... Dipper?” Mabel looked to her brother for an answer. He knew most of the answers.

“It's like this... See our parents... and friends.”

“Except Wendy.”

“...Except Wendy, a friend from a long time ago, no one knows about this. Haven't known for a few years. And we just... You don't know how good it feels to just not have to hide it. And we figured, that day at the cafe... if we told you we were siblings. We'd have to keep hiding it.”

“So you didn't want to have to lie anymore.” Bubbles seemed to think for a while, then just shrugged. “Well I guess that explains how you two know each other so well... so much for your secret. I don't have any brothers, blood related or otherwise.”

“So you're not weirded out?” 

“As long as I don't hear any moans and groans that sound like 'brother' or 'sister' coming out of your room, I think I can handle myself.” Bubbles smirked, and Dipper looked away leaving her to just blush.

“We haven't... you see... Uh Mabel?”

“Uh-uh. You answer this one.”

“I answered the last one.”

“I explained the whole thing.”

“Whoa whoa... so you guys haven't... yet?” Mabel shook her head, while Dipper seemed to find interest in his own shoes. “But you sleep in the same room?” Mabel nodded, and Dipper... he still seemed interested in his shoes.

AVAVA

“Ew Dipper!” Mabel said to herself, as she was cleaning up Dipper's office. A few weeks had passed since Bubbles had come to stay with them. And currently he was picking up more books from a couple of the campus libraries. She was glad Dipper had this room now. Dirty socks and shirts strewn about. She wouldn't even be cleaning it, if she didn't go in search of what smelt like dirty feet.

“What's that smell?” Bubbles asked as she carried in the air freshener like Mabel asked her to. Now she wondered if it would help, or if the fragrance would burst into flame on contact. How could he manage this level of stink in a few weeks?

“Dipper's feet it seems. Or his shirts... or that!” She pointed to a old bowl... of half eaten... something. 

“How long had he been cooped up in here?” That was a good question, Mabel thought. It had been at least four days since Dipper had slept in their bed. His classes were much more demanding than her's. Then again she was dealing with art... something interesting to work with, and to study. Dipper... he was unlocking the human mind.

“Way too long.” Mabel said flatly. “When he gets home, he's taking a shower. Then he's going to bed. I know he hasn't been in bed for about four days... I don't even know if he's been sleeping.”

Mabel gathered up the laundry and encouraged Bubbles to spray the room again before running to throw the clothes into the washer... worried it suffocate her otherwise. She started the load then went back to the office, which smelt a lot better. Without the bowl of old food, and clothing. Dipper must have slept in here... maybe leaning on the desk. She wasn't sure... but he needed to take better care of himself.

“Mabel, I got the soda you wanted. I'll be in my office if you need me.” Dipper called as he walked into the office and stared at her. “Oh. You didn't have to clean up in here... but thanks.”

“Didn't have to? Those socks would have killed us if I didn't. And you're not coming in here. You are going to march yourself into the bathroom and take a shower. Then you are going to come to bed.” Mabel started pushing him towards the their bedroom.

“But I need...” Dipper started to protest.

“You need actual sleep Dip... and clean air to breathe... jeez Dip.” She said actually looking at him in the light of the bathroom. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were bloodshot. “You look like death. Look... You'll study better if you are rested... and clean. So Scoot!” She pushed him into their bathroom.

Their room was mostly clean, and she assumed that was due to Dipper mainly being in his study. Dipper knew better than to do this to himself. He was supposed to be the smart one in the couple. He knew he shouldn't stay up all the time and study. His brain would give out or something. 

Mabel walked into the living room and ordered their dinner. She hadn't learned how to cook all that well just yet, and she wasn't sure if Bubbles knew anything about cooking, and it didn't seem polite to ask, so ordering would be the best option for now, since Dipper seemed over worked. 

“So Dipper's in the shower?” Bubbles asked as she came out of her room.

“Yeah, I'm gonna order something for dinner. I know it's a bit early, but I want him to get some kind of rest.” She sat down the phone, then poured some of the soda that Dipper had gone out to get for her.

“I've been meaning to ask... but I didn't want to seem rude. Neither of you guys work, so what's with the big apartment, and furnishing everything?” 

“I'm not exactly sure what our parents do, I know they are lawyers for some big company. They are always away from home... so it's kinda just been mostly me and Dip for a long time. But they are paying for everything, until we find jobs. Which they told us not to rush. To focus on classes and studying.”

“Wow. My parents just seemed to be happy to have me out of the house. Seemed pretty happy when I got a scholarship here.” Bubbles just shrugged. Mabel couldn't imagine her parents not wanting her or Dipper around. And she couldn't imagine Dipper being like what she heard Adam was like. Bubbles seemed to have a rough life, and she seemed to have lead a pretty privileged one. “But at least they were around. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to not have them around all the time.”

“It wasn't so bad.” And it was true... it wasn't all that bad. She had Dipper around, and Dipper had her. So even if their parents were away a lot, they were never really alone. “I mean I had Dipper. Speaking of which... Dipper don't even think about going into that study.”

“I wasn't going in there to study... I was getting something. Who's the psychic one now?” Dipper called from the hallway. She had to admit... she didn't know how she knew Dipper had made a bee-line for the study, but she had known. Maybe they both had their psychic moments.

AVAVA

Once Dipper had eaten, she dragged him back into their room. Since he was already in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt she pushed him in bed. She showered, then changed into her sleepwear. Which consisted of a pair of sleeping shorts and a t-shirt. She walked out drying her hair, and looked towards Dipper. He seemed to be fighting just to stay awake.

“Ready for bed Broseph?” She asked tossing the damp towel into the hamper in the corner, before sitting on the bed.

“I should study.” He muttered but made no move to get up.

“No you should be sleeping.” she turned off her lamp next to the bed, and Dipper followed suit. “Besides... you're supposed to be my boyfriend.”

“What does that have to do with me studying?” he asked, but wrapped his arms around her.

“Studying? Nothing... but making me sleep alone in this big bed? Well that's not something a boyfriend would do Broseph.”

“I'm sorry Mabs. I'm just trying to make sure I do well.” he murmured into the back of her neck, he didn't sound like he'd be awake for much longer.

“Didn't you say that your Professor was impressed with how much you knew? Told you, he didn't think anyone else in the class knew half as much as you did?” Dipper's only response was a nod, and a mumbled 'yes'. “Then I think you don't have to work so hard. You need to relax more. Yes this is a big and important step in our lives. But... Dip... Dipper? Are you listening?”

She chuckled as she listened to his rhythmic breathing. No he wasn't listening, he was fast asleep. Finally with him sleeping. She felt herself relax for the first time in four days. She'd missed Dipper's warmth in bed. Though with him back, she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.


	3. Chapter 3

AVAVA  
( Dipper's PoV )  
VAVAV

No, no no... Dipper thought as he looked at the alarm clock neck to the bed. He'd over slept... He was going to be late for class. He couldn't be late for class, he was never late for class. He tried his best to get out of Mabel's grip, so he could get up. Once he managed to get out of her grip, she sat up looking at him wide eyed. He returned his attention back to search for clothing. 

Once he found suitable clothing, he cursed looking at the alarm clock. Why hadn't it gone off? He'd pick up a new one on his way home, he couldn't be late. 

“Dipper...” Mabel called, he didn't want to ignore her... but he couldn't stay and talk.

“Gotta go Mabs, going to be late.” He hurried back and kissed her before turning to run out the door.

“But Dip... wait...” he was already out the door. 

If he hurried he could still make it. No time for breakfast he thought as he passed several places that he would normally stop at... but today there was no time. He heard the assigned melody that Mabel had programed into his phone for when she texted him. 

“Sorry Mabs,” he muttered to himself. He didn't have time to talk... or text.

He pulled his car into one of the student parking places, and flat out ran to the bus stop. He really hated that he couldn't have a car on Campus. This really took a lot of time out of his mornings, waiting for this bus. Another text... but again he needed to ignore it. Mabel could yell at him about ignoring it when he returned.

After the quiet... slow... bus ride he managed to make it to his class. He was a few minutes late, but maybe no one would notice that he was late... or wouldn't make a big deal about it. He opened the door and walked in... Nobody was there.

“The hell?” he stepped back looking at the number on the door. This was the right room... but... His phone started ringing this time.

“Dipper?” Mabel’s voice came over the phone.

“Yeah... There's...”

“No one at your class, right?” He could see the smile on Mabel's face, without even being there.

“How did you know?”

“After I made you go to sleep, your Professor called. Canceled classes for a couple days. His granddaughter was born yesterday.” He heard the laughter in her voice. “I tried telling you before you ran out... but you wouldn't listen. By the way... read your texts I sent. See you when you get back.”

He looked at the phone as if it had insulted him, then checked his text messages.

'When you realize the class is empty, bring back orange juice.'

'No library, you are not done resting. Love you Dip. '

He banged his head against the door, and started his walk back to the bus stop, that would take him back to his car. This day was going to be a pain... he knew it, he just knew it.

AVAVA

When Dipper got home he put the bottle of juice in the refrigerator and wandered back towards his room. It seems that Janet was still sleeping, or in her room. Mabel appeared to be asleep as he reentered the room. That was for the better. At least she wouldn't tease him about having to come back... when he should have listened. 

He kicked off his shoes, and tossed his shirt over the chair in the corner. Next came his pants. He didn't feel like putting his pajamas back on, so he laid down in his boxers. He turned over to face Mabel, and came face to face with her... his eyes staring into hers... a big grin on her face. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Nuh-uh . No way Mister.” he could feel her smile getting bigger. “So how was your trip to get me juice?”

“It's in the fridge.” Dipper muttered.

“Oh. Good. I'll get some later. For now.” He felt her finger on his forehead. “We can talk about listening, and it's importance.”

“I know, I know... I should have listened to you.” Then he opened one eye. “But if I hadn't, you wouldn't have gotten juice.”

“This is true.” Her finger moved, and was replaced with her soft lips. “Thank you for the juice, Broseph.”

“Can I go back to sleep now?” 

“I suppose you don't want any sexy fun time then.” Then she giggled, rolling over. He felt his entire face heat up as he closed his other eye. He wasn't entirely sure why this bothered him. They were dating, sleeping in the same bed. They were not really siblings. Yet the prospect of sex... just embarrassed him.

“I'm going to sleep.” He groaned, wondering why she enjoyed teasing him.

AVAVA  
( Mabel's PoV )  
VAVAV

Mabel wandered around the art supply store figuring out her next project for the apartment. She'd gone a little overboard with the living room, and she really hoped Dipper didn't mind that her and Bubbles were having fun. This time she'd do something for him, in their room. Only problem was, what should she do. In past experiences, every time she tried to mix her crafts with something he liked... it ended badly. With the exception of when she'd made that zombie desk lamp for him... which he's still using she might add.

“So Girlie, what did you find?” Bubbles startled her out of her own thoughts, making her jump. Bubbles always seemed fond of scaring her or Dipper.

“Heh, you got me.” she sighed looking down, “Kinda stuck though, see I wanted to do something for Dipper since, we seem to be girlifying the house. And I'm kinda lost what to do.”

“I'm guessing you're not the kind of girl that wants her guy to have posters of half naked women on the walls.” Mabel shook her head no, vigorously. She didn't think Dipper would be interested in that either. Because if he wanted to see that, he could ask her. She had all those same parts. Even if some of her's were not as big as the ones on the posters.

“I have what he needs,” She smiled coyly, hoping that it seemed genuine. She didn't actually know what she was doing. The intimate thing with them didn't really go past making out, and petting.

“So he finally took the plunge? So to speak.” Bubbles elbowed her for like the millionth time. Was this what it was like when she elbowed people slightly to get her point across? She needed to write a lot of apology letters.

“Well...” What could she say? That he had? That they did it? She was starting to feel a little embarrassed that they hadn't yet. But their relationship wasn't based around sex. They had tons of things in common, and they loved each other. That's all that mattered right?

“Blah. So boring!” At first Mabel thought she was talking about her... until she noticed the item in Bubbles' hand. She sighed in relief as some random item has deterred the conversation for now.

AVAVA

When they returned home, Mabel had been surprised to find Dipper laying on the couch taking a nap. Her brother did not take naps. And yet there he was, dead to the world. Bubbles had mentioned that she had something to do, right before they headed back to the apartment. She even declined use of the car... so whatever she had planned, it couldn't have been too far.

Mabel crawled onto the couch with Dipper, snuggling her back against his front. He didn't do this often, so... she planned to take full advantage of his sudden laziness. Mabel almost purred with happiness as her arms snaked around her.

“Hey Mabies.” Dipper murmured in her ear. Either he murmured, or he wasn't quite awake yet... but she was leaning towards murmured.

“Hey Dipp.” She grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his. “Are we strange, because we haven't... -cough cough- you know?”

“You mean... because we aren't exactly intimate?” Dipper's awareness seemed to have risen quite a bit.

“Yeah you know, all that sexy fun time biz.” she used her free hand waving it around slightly.

“I just guess we'll do it... you know... when we are ready.” she shivered when his lips pressed against her neck softly. Dipper was never this bold or affectionate.... unless he was bordering on asleep.

AVAVA  
( Dipper's PoV )  
VAVAV

“Dipper!” A voice called him as he was walking back to his car from class. No one really knew who he was here, except Mabel and Janet, but they were back at the apartment... as far as he knew. Mabel had gotten her car a couple days before, so they could be off who knows where. Which wasn't exactly bad. He'd be able to study without Mabel making sure he took breaks that were not always needed in his opinion. 

“Hmm,” he murmurs to himself considering he's the only one that can hear him, as he turns and looks towards where the voice came from. I know her, he thought to himself, as he saw the only person around... Where? He studied the female approaching him. Wild brunet hair that looked like it hadn't been combed, or brushed in a long while. Glasses that hung on the tip of her nose. She wore a black t-shirt with an old style game controller on it, a black wrinkled skirt with leggings underneath. He knew that he knew her, but he couldn't place her. “Yeah?”

“You don't know me huh? Well I guess that's to be expected. You don't really talk to anyone but the Professor. And you always have your head in a book.” A half smile on her face, she held out her hand. “I'm Anna. I'm in your psychology class.”

“Oh... Anna.” He felt bad for having not known the girls name. Unlike high school there wasn't a roll call. You didn't go around and introduce yourself, as some schools still did. But he wasn't exactly here to make friends. “I'm Dipper.”

“Oh I know who you are. I doubt anyone in class doesn't know who you are.” Obviously she saw the look of confusion on his face. “Professor Edin is always going on about how he thinks you are the only one that actually gets the material. And you pretty much answer anything thrown at you. You know... maybe you don't. Because you always sound very far away when answering, kind of like you are reading something, and are giving a response on reflex.”

“Oh well I'm used to...” What? Never actually paying attention to anything unless it was a question? That sounded a bit condescending. In truth, he never actually remembered answering many questions, but it sounded like he answered a good number without thinking about it. “I don't know.”

“Oh right... what I wanted.” She smiled, he actually liked the smile. It seemed genuine, and kind. “I was curious if you could do two things for me. One, my roommate dropped me off today and I don't have a ride home. And two, I was curious if you could help me study a bit. You seem to know most of the material.”

“I guess I could give you a ride home. And helping you to study wouldn't be so hard.” He remembered a text he'd gotten from Mabel that morning, asking him to pick up groceries. “I have to go to the store though, then drop by the apartment. I suppose we could study there. If you want.”

“Hey I'm beggin' a ride here. I don't think I have much choice in the matter. Not if I wanna get home without walking.” Anna said. Dipper pushed the button on his key, unlocking the doors. Anna tossed her books and carry bag into the back then got into the front. “Your car is pretty clean. You know, mines usually got stuff all over.”

“Yeah I keep it clean... about the only thing I remember to keep clean.” He murmured to himself, remembering how Mabel had laid into him about his office.

AVAVA

“Seriously?” Anna asked when they entered his apartment. He looked around at the various items adorning the walls. 

“Yeah, My girlfriend and our roommate seems to have taken liberties with decorating since I last paid attention.” Dipper said looking at some of the things on the walls. “I mean, I don't come out here much, so I don't really care you know.”

“No I meant this place is like huge.” She just stared at him, as if it should have been obvious. “But now that you mention it. It is decorated kinda weird.”

“Let me put this away, and we'll go into the study.” He murmured as he walked into the kitchen and started putting the groceries away. “Down the hall, second door on the right.”

After everything had been put away he made his way into the study where he found Anna sitting at his desk reading over one of his papers. Not really a big deal, he was just curious what she had found.

“No wonder you know so much about psychology.” She said looking around the rooms. Books upon books... he'd even had to start making small stacks on the floor since his book shelves were full.

“Yeah, I kinda went overboard. Mabel tells me I go over board all the time.” He muttered and sat in another chair. 

“Is that the girlfriend?” Since Anna didn't indicate anything in particular, Dipper assumed she had been asking about the name he mentioned.

“Mm, yeah. She's always watching out for me. I know she does it because she cares... but sometimes it's annoying right when I'm about to finish something.” Mabel did crack down on him. But it wasn't like all he did was study. He still played games, and watched movies with her every day. Okay so... sometimes he'd end up falling asleep before the movie was done. But still he spent time with her.


	4. Chapter 4

AVAVA  
( Dipper's PoV )  
VAVAV

“When you explain it that way, it seems so much more simple. Dipper you're a genius.” Anna said almost in awe. Normally Dipper would feel some kind of pride in the statement just given to him. However, considering the fact that she'd made it seem like he was a genius several times that afternoon, it was wearing off. Not to mention, all he did was read the explanation that came directly from the book. So it wasn't like it was his words. He was reading what had been available to her. As well as it was to him. Had she even bothered to read the book?

Maybe it was just her way of showing gratitude for helping her study. Dipper couldn't fault her on that. Maybe she was just as socially awkward as he was. So he'd bare with it... besides, it would only be a few study sessions. Then he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. But he had a feeling that Mabel wouldn't approve. He'd already been over working himself, and he was sure she would become angry at him, for helping someone else as well. Just then he heard the front door open and close, along with the voices of Bubbles and Mabel... looked like he was going to find out what she thought soon enough.

“Hey Dipper, We're home!” Mabel called in a sing song voice.

“I thought you were going to cook that roast for dinner.” Bubble's voice came, then he looked at his watch. Damn, he'd forgotten he was cooking tonight. How could he forget something like that. Now he knew for sure Mabel was going to be mad at him, he left himself get wrapped up in his books again.

“I, uh, forgot.” Dipper called back, then looked at Anna. “Sorry, gonna have to cut this off for today. I'll see if one of the girls can give you a ride back to your place. I really need to start, if we hope to eat tonight.”

“Can't one of them cook it?” Anna asked. There was something about her voice that Dipper couldn't identify... it reminded him slightly of Pacifica from Gravity Falls. 

“Not if I want to eat something other than charcoal.” he chuckled softly.

“Oh alright. Maybe we can do this at the library next time?”

“Yeah couldn't hurt.”

“Heya, Dip. Who-ya talkin' to in here?” Mabel bounded around the corner, and just stared into the room.

“Hey Mabs, This is Anna, she's in my Psych class. Her roommate borrowed her car leaving her stranded, so she asked me for a ride. Then asked if I could help out with some of the material.” Then he turned to Anna. “Anna, this is my girlfriend, Mabel. I told you about her, she and our roommate, Janet, are Art Students, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Hello.” Anna shook Mabel's hand.

“I was wondering, if one of you two could give Anna a ride to her apartment. I got caught up helping her study. I know Mabel, I know. I need to rest sometime. I'm sorry.” 

“S'okay.” Mabel came and kissed his forehead. “I'll forgive you, this time.”

AVAVA

Bubbles had agreed to take Anna home, and Dipper had started dinner. It might be a bit later than he had wanted to eat, but he didn't have much of a choice. Everything else was frozen, thus would take longer than a roast. Mabel sat on the counter not too far away, currently with a piece of red liquorice in her mouth.

“Where on Earth, did you find a Female-Dipper?” Mabel asked, with obviously mirth in her voice.

“What do you mean?” He said as he finished cutting the peeled potatoes and started peeling the carrots.

“I mean, she's like a girl version of you. Down to the nerdy t-shirts.” She grabbed another piece of liquorice, swinging her legs slightly.

“I guess. Well, I didn't find her, she found me. I was coming back from class when she called out to me. I didn't even know who she was. And we've been in class together for more than a month now.” He commented as he moved onto the onions. “I mean. She said the entire class knows me by name, and I kinda felt bad that I didn't even know she was in my class.”

“Well that's just you, Dipster.” Mabel shrugged, and hopped off the counter. “You've always focused more on the classwork, instead of the class.”

“Yeah. Maybe I should pay more attention to everyone else.” He put the roast, and vegetables into a baking dish, added the water and put it in the oven. “There. It'll be done in no time.”

“Yeah.” Mabel's voice sounded muffled as if it were stuffed with... He turned and looked at her, her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, and nudging the pantry door closed. “What?”

“If you keep snacking, you are not going to be hungry later.”

“I'm hungry now!” She whined, after swallowing a mouthful of whatever she had stuffed into her mouth. Then pouted at him.

He watched as she shifted the arm behind her back. He took a step forward, she took a step backwards. Her lips curved up into a smile as she darted out of the kitchen, him just a heart beat behind her. After a couple times around the couch, he ended up on one side, and she ended up on the other. Her smile had turned into a mischievous grin, as she revealed the box of gummy candies, opened it, and ate one. Then took off towards the hallway.

“Never gonna catch meeee,” She called over her shoulder as she ran into their room.

He looked into the room and didn't see her. This is the tricky part, he thought to himself, she was hiding. Could be under the bed, in the closet, or the bathroom. If he finds her now, he has her. If he chooses wrong... she'll dart out the door while he'd distracted. Come on Dipper, he thought to himself. You've known her your entire life. You know where she'll be hiding. Under the bed. As he got down and lifted the covers to look under the bed, he heard giggling pass behind him and out the door. He sighed... then again, she's know you all your life too.

AVAVA  
( Mabel's PoV )  
VAVAV

“Blah!” Mabel flopped down on the couch. 

Dipper was at the library studying. Bubbles went to visit her mother for a week, since their classes had been canceled for the week. Leaving her at the apartment alone. Bubbles had asked if she had wanted to come, but Mabel refused. She thought she could use the time for crafts, or learning to cook. She was always on Dipper's case for overworking himself. Since he was always cooking. So Mabel thought, that if she could cook, it would lighten his load some. Giving him more time for resting. That and she needed something to keep her mind busy. 

Dipper had always made her weak in the knees, but lately... her mind was filled with perverted thoughts. But considering most of the artwork she had been seeing since she started class, had been perverted... in her mind. Yes, okay so they were tasteful sculptures and paintings. Still naked though.

She's cleaned the living room... and not just by her standards. No. She cleaned it by her and Dipper's mother's standards. She had reorganized their movie collection, by genre, by rating, then by title. Washed all the dirty clothing she could find, and a few clean items to make it a full load. She cleaned the bathroom... the list went on and on... a sure sign Mabel was bored. 

“I could try cooking again...” she thought about the attempt yesterday while she was alone. Took her more than half an hour to get the smoke out of the kitchen. Dipper had arrived before she was able to throw away the disaster, that was supposed to be pork chops... that she might have forgotten about, when she started playing a game. She was in tears, because all she wanted to do was make one, just one edible meal. Dipper insisted on eating them, because she had tried. She suppressed a shiver as she remembered biting into one of the charred pieces of pork. It tasted horrible, but Dipper had eaten it without complaint. 

“Okay so... maybe I won't cook... I can't kill Dipper with bad food. He's too nice to NOT eat it.” She grumbled to herself, as she pushed herself off the couch and made he way to her and Dipper's room. “Might as well take a bath. Nothing else is gonna happen today. At least Bubbles will be home in the morning.”

AVAVA

She relaxed in the garden tub that she thought she could almost have swam in when she was younger. Surrounded by bubbles and a lavender scent. She watched a rubber duck float by on it's side. Those ducks never did float right... why couldn't someone invent a rubber duck that actually floated like a duck? Instead, it either looked like the duck was on it's side... or trying to drown it self. She tried righting the duck a few times, then gave up. It just wasn't worth it.

“Mabes, I'm home!” Dipper called from the living room. Finally he's home... someone's home. She obviously didn't do well solo.

“I'm in here!” She called from her bubble filled tub. As she finally started soaping her body. The relaxing part was over, as the water had started to cool.

Dipper walked into the bathroom holding the mail for the day in his hand, not really paying attention to anything else. Her first instinct was to try to cover herself. She then realized, she and Dipper made out a lot. Groped each other often. Were dating, and slept in the same bed... But she couldn't recall a time other then being children in a tub together, that they'd seen each other naked. Being the braver twin, she decided that she would be naked first.

“Anything for me?” Mabel asked adjusting her self so her upper half was raised from the water.

“Only bills, but they are paid for, these are the statements. But nothing really...” He looked away from the mail towards her, and seemed to become fixated with her display. Oh and how she loved the ever pinkening cheeks.

“Dip? Hey. Yo Dip!” She sunk into the water taking her chest out of view... which was what it took to take him out of his boob trance. 

“Huh? Oh Sorry. Just caught me off guard.” Catching Dipper off guard... now that was an activity that she excelled at.

“So Dipper likey the boobs.” Mabel smirked, this is what he gets for leaving me alone all day so he can be in some stuffy library. He knew she was going to be home alone, and he knew Mabel did not do alone well. “What else does Dipper like?” She murmured as she stood up from the bath, using one of her toes to pull the stopper out to let the water drain.

“Mabel what are you doing?” Dipper covered his eyes.

“Come on Dip! We are nineteen, almost twenty. I'm sure you've seen a naked body before... or... well...” She had forgotten for a moment that Dipper hadn't see anyone naked before, or she would have heard about it in their youth... “Well pictures at least, I know. And we are supposed to be a couple. Couples see each other naked.”

“I guess...” His hands still didn't move from his eyes. 

“Fine, Prudy McPrude, either look at me, or hand me a towel.” She wrapped the towel around her body. And pushed past him. It wasn't like she was some perverted beast... but she would like Dipper to at least admire her... to look at her. She was his girlfriend after all. They were almost twenty. She was pretty sure everyone she knew had already had their 'V' card punched, so to speak. It wasn't even that completely. 

“Mabes...” Dipper followed her back into the bedroom, and stood in front of her while she sat on their bed. “Sorry. It's not you Mabes.”

“Then what is it Dip? Sometimes you are affectionate... then sometimes you get all... all... Weird!” She threw her hands up, then caught the top of her towel before it fell off. Ironic that she just put herself on display, and now she was being modest.

“Well I get nervous... I always get nervous around girls I like.” She narrowed her eyes.

“What girls?” 

“You know... Wendy, when we were twelve. Stacy in seventh grade.” Oh those girls... Now that she thought about it, he always did get weird and awkward. 

“That awkward time when you were crushing on Pacifica.” Mabel smirks as Dipper's face scrunched up.

“That wasn't a crush... that was during her Yoga Pants Phase... That was teenaged hormones. Please don't remind me of that. I still get nightmares.” She leans her head on his shoulder once he sits next to her.

“Nightmares?”

“Yeah. I had nightmares that I, like, married Pacifica, and ended up miserable as she complained about everything. And it was horrible. Believe me.” He wrapped an arm around Mabel. “Living here with you... much better than that dream. So much better.”

“So... About in the bathroom...” Mable looked over to Dipper.

“I over reacted, a bit.” She looked over at him as he stared at the floor, “I'm just... crazy nervous I'm gonna mess something up. That I'll do something wrong. I mean I've never...”

“Neither have I Dip. When it happens, we both'll be in uncharted territory.” She elbowed him, “The blind leading the blind, so to speak. But Dip... you're not going to mess anything up. I love you, you over worrying dork.”

“I love you too Mabes.” She purred as his lips met her neck. It finally seemed like his worrying stopped for a moment. And he surely didn't seem nervous anymore as he took her towel and tossed it across the room.

AVAVA  
( Dipper's PoV )  
VAVAV

Dipper opened his eyes, had to be early because it was still dark. He sat up hanging his legs off the edge of the bed, the cool air reminding him of the night before as it brushed across his naked body. Whelp... if there was any doubt they weren't a couple, they had just crushed that doubt. In the back of his mind, he always assumed that Mabel would come to her senses and just call it off. While he didn't want it to go that way, he would have agreed to it for Mabel's sake.

He admired the back of Mabel's nude body a moment until she shivered and he pulled the comforter back over her body. He gathered a set of clothes then made for their bathroom. He caught his reflection in the mirror as he passed. He didn't look different, he felt different though. More relaxed. Calm. Not as nervous about... well... everything. He showered, shaved, and brushed his teeth, then made his way to the kitchen. He stopped in the living room to check the time. Almost six, he thought to himself as he went into the kitchen.

“I don't remember leaving the light on.” He mumbled to himself as he walked towards the kitchen entry.

“You didn't.” Dipper jumped upon hearing the voice, though it didn't take long to connect that voice with Janet. 

“We thought you were coming back later today. Mabel planned on a cake, and a welcome home party...” Knowing Mabel it wouldn't stop her from throwing a party, or making a cake. Yes making a cake. Baking was just about the only thing Mabel could do in the kitchen... that didn't turn out charred.

“Nope. Got in last night.” The smirk on Janet's face made him stop in his tracks. “I would have said something... but well... Considering the sounds coming out of you guy's bedroom... I figured I might wait until this morning to let you know I'm back. Btw Dipper. Sounds like you have quite the stamina.”

“Lets not talk about that.” Dipper spaced out his words and went to work making breakfast. He was old enough to have sex... He didn't know why he now felt ashamed, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. But he did, and felt embarrassed.

“Don't be embarrassed man. It's a natural beautiful thing... Speaking of beautiful. How on Earth did you get those naughty words to come out of Mabel's mouth... with such volume?”

“So... bacon? Or sausage?” Dipper asked, avoiding the question Janet asked. He did remember though, and was pretty shocked about Mabel being so vocal. Though he didn't hate the fact.

“Bacon. Believe me, I think Mabel had enough sausage last night.” Dipper felt his face turn red, and didn't bother commenting. Janet was going to keep on going... and he was sure Mabel would join her when she woke up. God he wished he had classes today.


	5. Chapter 5

AVAVA  
( Dipper's PoV )  
VAVAV

“Come on, Dipper.” Anna almost whined, for the sixth time that afternoon.

“Like I said, I don't really do parties. Last one I went to was like... in high school. And me and Mabel... well, it was a horrible morning.” He said, though he was trying to pay attention to the pen scribbling across his paper. 

“You said it yourself. That since your girlfriend was gone for the weekend, that you would be bored here alone.” He had said that. It was true. With Mabel and Janet gone for the weekend, he would be bored. He assumed that he was so used to their chaos, that it was hard to concentrate without all the noise. Which was another reason that he had invited Anna over. He had hoped that she would be a distraction, and would help him concentrate. “... you're not even listening!”

“Hmm? I'm sorry, I was...” he looked down to his book, and closed his book. He looked over at Anna, hoping that she wasn't like Mabel. Mabel would chew him out for doing it. “What were you saying?”

“I was saying, that it's going to be one big party.” She said putting her hand on the book that he was reading. “So I was thinking... that we could go... together. Since... well since we are friends... and... you know... we hardly ever do anything together, besides school work.”

“I didn't say I was going.” But he did owe it to her... kind of. They had been friends for a little over a month now, and all they had done was

“I don't wanna go alone.” She whined again. He had kept her later than usual. Maybe she was the kind of person that got cranky when she got tired. He knew that Mabel got cranky, and irritating... not that he'd tell Mabel that.

“Fine... fine...” Dipper sighed. Strangely this was just like dealing with Mabel when she was cranky. He just needed to go with what she said. Which meant, he would have to attend the party... but, he wouldn't have to stay long. He would just stay long enough for Anna to start to mingle, then he would make his way back home. “I'll go, and stay for a little while. How's that?”

“Alright, so it's all set.” Her mood changed again. Sometimes it was like there were two of her. One cranky, and one work oriented. And right now, she seemed to have become more focused on her class work.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

“So... This is... so much more than the apartment.” Bubbles said as she gazed around Mabel's room. 

“Yep! This is where I did all my crafts and stuff.” Mabel said looking around at everything. Her dresser looked like paint balloons. The part of the carpet right next to her desk, that looked like a lump of glitter, where her bottle of glue and bottle of glitter fell off her desk. Nothing matched... not sheets, not pillow cases, or lamp shades. Posters of pretty much everything Mabel liked, from elementary school, right on up til the day they left for college, almost covering one another. “This is where my muse was born.”

“So... this is where... you and Dipper got togethe... mmmph!” Mabel Interrupted her with her hand over her mouth.

“Shhhh! They don't know about it!” Mabel whispered loudly.

“Mpph.... No one's home, though.” Bubbles muttered when Mabel moved her hand.

“I know... I know. Just weird-nervous... I feel like Dipper... Jeez, I shouldn't have teased him so much about being nervous.” Mabel mumbled. She had never actually really been nervous... not about relationshippy stuff. Because she was Mabel after all. She was a catch. The boys flocked to Mabel! Well... Dipper did anyways.

“Okay... I know when I moved in, I said that I didn't care about the whole sibling thing.... And I' don't! I'm... just... well, just... curious.” Bubbles sat on the bed and toyed with the hem of her shirt. “But, I'm curious. Did you and Dipper know you weren't siblings when it started?”

“Uh... Well... No, not at first.” Mabel said sitting next to her friend. “We... we talked about being... uh... attracted to each other, you know. And... and... we talked about how it was wrong, and how we couldn't go farther.” Mabel touched the tips of her fingers together... “Then we went to a party. Our first High School party. And we got wasted... I mean totally thrashed” Mabel laughed. “I asked him if he wanted to come home with me... I didn't even realize who he was... not until he pointed out he was my brother. I road on his back like he was a horse all the way home that night... after we kissed, in front of everyone.”

“I thought no one knew.” Bubbles looked confused...

“No one realized it... we assume they were all too thrashed to realize it. Anyways. The next morning, I woke up, with him in my bed with me. Awful morning. We were both sick. Seems neither of us can hold our alcohol.” Mabel continued on about what lead to her finding the photo album in the attic.

AVAVA

“So, what about you? Since you know all the 'deets' about me and Dipper's, uh... situation... What about you?” Mabel asked curiously. She had tried to get the other girl to reveal more about her past, but had only been told, that the other girls parents were happy to have her gone. Nothing more... nothing less. So... she was completely curious about this girl, that was just like her... creatively speaking anyways.

“Um... I guess I should tell you. I mean... you're like my only real friend, after-all.” Bubble sighed. “My family... it's not TV perfect like you and Dipper's. I mean, yeah... you guys have you're issues. But you guys have a Mom that actually cares, a Dad that cares. Even a... what did you call him? 'Gruncle?' You guys have him. And even that Wendy girl, you mentioned that she was like an older sister. Me?” Bubbles laughed sadly, “My Mom doesn't even care that I managed to get into our University. Doesn't care that I actually got in on a scholarship... My dad. I guess he's alright... when he's not yelling and drinking. But there wasn't many times that he wasn't. Never met my grandparents, they live on the other side of the country... and no siblings.”

“I didn't know.” Mabel put her hand on the other girl's shoulder. She didn't know... she had known that there was something in the other girl's past that Bubble's didn't want her to know. But she didn't imagine that... well... she didn't think that some parents didn't actually care. She was raised around families like hers. And in Gravity Falls, the people were strange... very strange... but families were families. She thought those... dysfunctional families... were just on TV. Alright, so she knew they weren't... but she had always pretended that they were.

“I know. I didn't want you too. When you guys let me stay in the apartment, I assumed...” Bubbles let out a sigh and threw her hands up. “I just assumed it would be Temp, you know. That I'd go about my way. I didn't think... that we'd click. I mean... I knew me and you would become friends... but I didn't think, we'd end up so close. And Dipper. I think of him as a brother... a normal one, not a brother like you see them.” She elbowed Mabel slightly giving off a slight chuckle. “So I guess it's only fair, that I tel you about myself, since it's not just temp anymore.”

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

He listened to the up tempo music as another red plastic cup was put into his hands, and at this point he had gone well past his limit. He didn't want to drink anymore. Actually, he hadn't wanted to drink in the first place. But cup after cup was put into his hands. And the people here expected him to drink. Of course, that's what these parties were for. To relax, let go of some of the stress from the various work loads of classes. Well that and well... it was college life, and usually college was about experimenting... sexually. So there were people making out all here and there. It was worse than the High School party... and that was saying something, since teenaged hormones were running rampid.

He pushed his way through people, and dodged others on his way to the kitchen. He set his cup down on the counter. He was hungry. He looked around the kitchen, trying to look past the various people all over the place. He could have sworn there was snacks in here. Chips, pretzels, popcorn... Something... where was...

“Ah ha! There!” He exclaimed, though he was sure no one was really paying attention to him, as he found a bowl of nacho cheese, not far from it a bowl of corn chips. Normally, Dipper wouldn't eat food that people had put their hands all over, but at the moment he really didn't care.

“Dipper? Dipper? Where are you?” He barely heard someone call for him over the music, and people talking loudly. He ignored it in favor of the cheesy snack. He found a smaller empty bowl, putting chips in it and pouring cheese on them, before starting to eat them. He needed to sober up some, so he could get home. “Dipper! There you are!”

“Hmmm?” He looked up from his bowl coming face to face with Anna. Oh yeah! He had come here with Anna. He had forgotten all about her. 

“I've been looking for you... looks like...” most of what she said was drowned out by others chanting in the back ground, muttering 'chug' over and over again. Someone must be doing another bear bong, or a drinking contest...

“I... didn't hear...” he leaned closer to better hear her.

“I said,” she raised her voice a bit, “looks like you have been having fun! Lets... lets go somewhere a bit quieter.” Quieter! Yes! He so needed somewhere more quieter. It was hard to think with all the noise. Wait... no... he needed to get back to the apartment. He needed to go to sleep.

“No. I-I-I need to go. Back to-to the apartment. It's getting...” he pulled out his phone. He could barely read the screen, but he was able to. One thirty am, he was late. How was he going to get home... A cab! “Whoa whoa!” He jumped back, almost falling over, because her hand was not where it was supposed to be... it was cupping... well... a part of him that only he, and now... Mabel should be touching.

“What?” Anna giggled slightly moving closer to him. “I'm all for going back to your apartment.”

“No...” Such a sobering experience. “I have to go back alone. You can't go back... I-I-I don't know what... but we can't... I can't...” He left Anna standing there. Didn't even give her a chance to even try to stop him. He couldn't do this... his mind was still addled, but he knew he couldn't stay.

AVAVA

He handed the driver of the cab a couple of bills asking if it was enough. The driver laughed a bit, saying it must have been one hell of a party, and handed most of the money back to him. Seems he found one of the only honest cab drivers in the world. Hell, the guy even helped Dipper up the stairs and to his apartment door. The guy was pretty awesome. He knew who he was calling if he ever needed another cab. 

“Mabel?” He called through the apartment... the sighed, flopping down on the couch. She was back at home visiting their parents, and Janet went with her. He wanted to talk to Mabel. Anna had just... How could she? Anna was supposed to be his friend. All the little things... all the hints were there. Why was he too stupid to see it? He just assumed she was awkward. He was too stupid to see it. 

He pulled out his phone again, looking through the contacts for Mabel's name. There weren't that many contacts, so it shouldn't take this long... then again, his mind wasn't at it's peak... strange for him. There it is, he thought to himself as he touched his sisters name. The first two times she didn't answer. He was crying, and didn't even know why he was crying, as he tried a third time. It wasn't so much Anna... alright. So it was partly Anna. Might have been the alcohol talking, but he just wanted Mabel to be there.

“Dipper? Dipper? Are you there Dipper?” Mabel's voice snapped him back to reality. 

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

“Ugh!” Mabel rolled over trying to ignore... whatever sound it was that kept waking her up. She looked to her clock, two forty-three! She glared at her phone when she realized it was what kept waking her up... then realized it was the ring-tone set for Dipper. “Dipper?” She could hear in breathing in the background. “Dipper? Are you there Dipper?” She knew he was there, but...

“Mabel!” He sounded weird. Oh yeah! He mentioned going to some party with that Anna girl. 

“Dipper do you know what time it is...” Finally... all these years later, she finally realized the frustration of someone bothering you while you are sleeping, when they are drunk... Maybe she'd apologize... five years too late, but she'd try. 

“No... I uh...” He sounded close to tears. Him sounding drunk... Odd. Very odd, but it happens at college parties. But he was close to tears... Dipper didn't cry often, not unless something was wrong. Very wrong.

“Never mind the time. What's wrong Dipper?” She said sitting up, which caused Bubbles to wake up.

“What's going on?” Bubbles mouthed, though didn't make any sound.

“Dunno yet,” She mouthed back, then talked into the phone again. “What happened?”

“I went to the party... I didn't even w-want to go. And... I was looking for something to eat, so I could go home. Then Anna... she... touched me... and I don't even know why I'm so upset about it. So she touched me... so I left, and called a cab. Nice guy. The Cabbie, not Anna. I think his name is Rick.” Dipper started rambling on and on, becoming more incoherent.

“So?” Janet mouthed.

“I think... Dipper got drunk. Anna... fondled him. Something about nachos. And a Cabbie named Rick.” She whispered covering the phone. Then it dawned on her... Anna fondled Dipper! That little... little... Later Mabel ol' girl. Dipper's still talking. “Dipper, look. Sweety...” This was certainly the first time she'd called him sweety. “Dipper. I'm not angry...” Not at you anyways, she thought to herself. “Go get in our bed, lay down... We'll be back tomorrow.”

“Mabel. I love you. You know that. Right?” Dipper slurred.

“I know Dipper, I do. I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow. Get you some chips or something... then lay down alright?”

“Alright. Love you.”

“Love you too Dipper. Night.”

“Night.”

She hung up the phone and just stared at nothing for a moment.

“Mabel?” Bubbles put her arm around her shoulder, causing her to jump a moment. “Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.

“It's alright... So what's up?”

“Very drunk Dipper, I doubt I'm gonna have any snacks when I get back. And I might stomp Anna into the ground when I get back. Not for fondling Dipper. But taking advantage of his friendship like that... it's wrong!”


	6. Chapter 6

AVAVA  
( Dipper's PoV )  
VAVAV

 

“Ungh...” Dipper groaned. His head felt like it was going to split open, or maybe it had split open, considering he was on the floor in the living room. His head was pounding, and his mind was fuzzy. He sat up looking around, he was surrounded by small chip bags, most of which were empty. A couple candy bar wrappers. Fast food wrappers. Did him and Mabel go on a munchie bender? Again? This wasn't like them, they hadn't done this in years... wait...

No.  
No. It couldn't have been.

Because Mabel wasn't here, wouldn't be here until later today... unless she was already here, and he had missed yesterday. Which felt like it could be a possibility, if the feeling in his head had anything to say about it, he could have very well missed an entire week. He wasn't sure.

He remembered going to the party, with Anna. Then he remember looking for chips, because he needed something more than the light breakfast that he had eaten earlier that morning. Anything to help sober him up, even if it had been a bowl of chips, that no doubt, everyone ha been touching. Then him and Anna were talking, about something.

That's right, he told her that he was going home.

Then he remembered Anna reaching down, and grabbing a hand full of... well... Him! He remembered more about leaving the party. Calling a cab... then... Shit. He left his car! How was he supposed to get his car?

Well, the only obvious way, he thought to himself as he pulled out his cellphone. Three missed calls from Mabel...

Oh yeah, he had forgotten that he had talked to her last night. She was going to kill him.

Twenty something missed calls from Anna. Then a few texts. He read a few.

'C'mon Dipper. We can have some fun, Mabel doesn't need to know.'

'You could even call me Mabel if you want.' 

'Look what you do to me.' That one had a few photo's attached. And it wasn't of her face.

And on and on like that. Until the last couple.

'OMG, I can't believe I did all that last night. Dipper I am seriously sorry. I don't know what got into me.'

'Please please don't hate me.'

'Oh and... if you haven't already looked... don't open the file attachments. I'm so freaking embarrassed.'

Enough texts... he'd figure out what to do about that later. He had just hung up the phone, after calling the number that was on a card that he found in his pocket. No doubt, the driver from last night, assumed that he would need the number to return to get his car. No sooner had he ended the call, and put his phone in his pocket, did it start ringing. 

“Hello,” he groaned into the phone.

“Morning Dip. Mabel's driving, and can't talk, but she wanted me to call to see how you were.” Janet's voice came from over the phone.

“My head hurts, and I'm waiting for a cab, so I can go get my car.”

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

Mabel listened to Bubbles talk to Dipper, trying her best not to interrupt. Which was something that the brunette wasn't good with. She wanted to know what happened. Wanted to know if he remembered anything more about last night. After she had talked with Bubbles that night, she came to the conclusion that Dipper could have overreacted about an accidental brush of Anna's hand. It happened in parties. You could turn, and accidentally graze your hand across someone's crotch. It happened.

Or had it been done on propose? She had a thing or two to say about that, that part of Dipper belonged to her... and Dipper, she supposed. But mainly her! And she wasn't about to share it with anyone.

Leaving the house had been hard for her. She had always been a sharer, she always shared any information with her parents. And got advice on it. But... how could she get advice about this? Is she told her parents that Dipper called, because a girl grabbed his junk, then they might think it was good, that he was meeting girls. Might think that Dipper had called to brag. Or do the whole Twin Sharing thing. 

And hoo-whee, she couldn't tell her mother and father, her and Dipper were dating. So it wasn't wrong, or illegal, since they weren't really blood siblings. But that was a whole can of worms, she didn't want to open right now. And dating was the least bit of it. They had sex! SEX! There was no way their parents would turn a blind eye to that.

So when she left, troubled, her questions had questioned what was wrong, and were suspicious when she said nothing was wrong. Then, when the wore her down, she told them she couldn't explain it. She couldn't tell them. So that made them more suspicious. The only reason she had gotten away was because she told them, she needed to get back for classed the next morning.

“Alright, talk to you in a little bit, we should be back in about twenty minutes.” Bubble's voice brought her out of her thoughts. “We should be there before you get back. Want anything for lunch?... Alright... we'll see you when you get back.”

“So?” Her patients had been wore thin, and she wanted to know what happened.

“Nothing. He didn't talk about Anna. Just complained that his head hurt, that he had to replace most of your snacks. And that he would bring back lunch.” Bubbles just looked over at her, and she looked back out of the corner of her eye, for a moment before looking back to the road. “Seems, he's waiting to talk to you about it. It is kinda personal.”

“Yeah.. I suppose so. But you'll be there, if I need to talk about it, right?” She asked. She really needed that. She had friends from high school, but couldn't tell them. They had already hinted that she was into her brother, and visa versa. So she couldn't talk to them about her. So she could really use a female to talk to, that wouldn't yak on her, when she tried to explain.

AVAVA

“Geez!” Mabel muttered while picking up the last snack wrapper off the floor. “He found candy, that I had forgotten I hidden!”

“Well it could have been worse.” Bubbles said as she pulled out the trash bag, and tied it.

“Yeah? How?” Mabel asked, looking in the pantry, in hopes of finding something sweet to eat.

“He could have eaten all your candy, and the puked all over the floor.” 

“Touche.” It was true. At least they had only walked into Dipper's snack food hurricane. It was easy to forget, that Dipper could have just as much of a sweet tooth as her.

She closed the pantry door, not really seeing anything that would interest her. Either that, or she just didn't feel like anything sweet. She was too worried about the conversation that was coming. Her stomach was in knots, and she wasn't sure she wouldn't yak, before the day is over.


	7. Chapter 7

AVAVA  
( Dipper's PoV )  
VAVAV

Dipper picked at the food on the plate in front of him. It seemed that Mabel was having similar issues with the food. Maybe it wasn't the food. Maybe it was just the fact they were both nervous, about the conversation to come. Dipper wasn't too sure what Mabel was nervous about, he was sure she had reasons to, but he just wasn't sure what they were. He was worried, because the only other issue in their relationship, had been when he had gone nuclear over his friend paying attention to Mabel, and he was worried that he might be hit in his face, with a dose of his own medicine.

Janet, just seemed to be looking back and forth between them between bites, as if they were both bombs that could explode at any moment. 

Finally when he couldn't even pretend that he was going to eat anymore he pushed his plate away, and looked over to Mabel, who had the whole 'deer in the headlights' thing going on.

“Mabes... you wanna talk now?” he asked, unsure if she was ready... heck, he didn't even know if he was ready to talk about it or not. He didn't want to see Mabel mad at him. That would be worse than anything he could imagine.

“Uh, yeah... Sure. Nothing I'd rather do. So... here? Or the bedroom? Bathroom?... How about the closet? Pan...try? Ungh...” She rambled on before putting her head in her hands., obviously she was stuck naming of different parts of the apartment, maybe she was more nervous than he was? Nervous was good, it meant she wasn't angry.

“Here is alright.” He sighed before looking up. It didn't really matter, Mabel would talk to Janet, so might as well include her, since it wasn't really much to tell. “Before Janet called today, I realized Anna had sent me a lot... a lot, of texts last night. And some this morning. Seems... I mean... she says, that she had too much to drink... and wasn't thinking right... that she... I don't know.”

“Well, Bro-Bro. We've had our fair share of drinking mishaps. Remember the twins making out in a high school party?” Mabel asked, maybe she felt more comfortable, when he was the uncertain one. It surely made more sense.

“We aren't really...” Dipper started, but Mabel interrupted him.

“We didn't know that, Dip. I'm just saying... She might be right.” Mabel said, and she looked hopeful, “She might have just been nutzo with the alcohol. Y'know?”

“But... psychology proved that actions done during drinking, is normally what the person wants. The alcohol, shuts down the brain's inhibitors, stopping it from... well, not lying, but something like that. A person can lie while drinking. But they are more honest when it comes to their feelings. When it comes to wants. Sure someone can be boastful, and tell tall tales, but that's not the same.”

“So... you're saying that... floozy just went and grabbed your Dip-Parts, and meant it? That is mine! And partially yours... but mainly mine!” Mabel's eyes narrowed. Okay... from Nervous, to Understanding, to Destroyer... Yeah, not what he was hoping for. And Mabel had called him possessive. At least he never claimed part of her body belonged to him... aloud... in front of Janet.

“I'm saying; I don't know...” He looked down at the plate. Time to put it all out on the table, because he didn't know. He didn't remember much of the afternoon, before Anna grabbed him. So... “Y-Y'know, maybe I did something to initiate this. I mean I hardly pay attention. Maybe... I just... Y'know, sent out the wrong signals, or something. I'm sorry, Mabel.” 

“Dip. I love you and all. But you couldn't signal a girl if you tried. With flags, banners, and giant neon signs. And I love that weird, clueless, awkwardness about you. I mean c'mon, how long did it take for us to get to the sexy fun bits? Years Dip! YEARS! I love that about you, it's adorable, and all. But I'm sure you did nothing wrong.”

“M-Maybe we should just... y'know, let it go?” Dipper looked up from his plate, that he had been staring at. Didn't matter what Mabel said, He felt guilty about this. Somehow he knew this was his fault. Because... how could Anna, or anyone else be interested in him? Yeah. He did something to initiate this... he had to of. He didn't deserve someone like Mabel. Not if all he did was cause trouble for her.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

“Did you see how he looked?” Bubbles asked after Dipper went to his study. He claimed he had to study, and might not make it to bed. His explanation was that, that party, and having to get his car, cut into his study time. Which she would give to him. She wouldn't let him lock himself in for days on end. She could pick locks!

'Thank you, Gruncle Stan.' She thought to herself, about lock-picking.

“He looked like a kicked puppy... Yeah, that's the worst part about all this,” Mabel threw up her hands, and sighed loudly. “No matter what happened. Dipper feels at fault, and I won't be able to tell him otherwise, because he's got it stuck in the nerdy brain of his, that he did this. I know it! And he thinks I'm mad at him!”

She wasn't mad at her him. 

How could she be?

She knew that Dipper wouldn't do anything like that. She knew that he loved her with everything he was. So, it was obvious to her, that Dipper wouldn't get caught up with some nerd-hoochie. 

'Heh, nerd-hoochie,' she thought in her mind, as she imagined, some girl laying back in bed wearing some battle scifi outfit, or wizard robes and a beard. She allowed herself a moment to laugh at the thought. 'Nerd Porn.'

“Well, so what's the plans, Mabs?” Bubbles brought her out of her little humorous moment, and made her think about what was to come.

'That's right. We need to fix this, so that dork-hussy doesn't mess with my man anymore,' She thought to herself. 

If she were back in Gravity Falls, she knew what she would do. Toss the little geek-skank into the bottomless pit. Then she tried to make herself, not think about comical mixture of geek names and other names. Because it was getting too distracting.

“I guess beating her up is out... y'know, being adults and all that.” Mabel sighed as she leaned back on the sofa.

“Yeah... sucky part about growing up. Can't just beat up people anymore.” Bubbles commented, “And we don't know her, or where she lives, so we can't prank her. You know... because... we're grown up... damn. Being an adult sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”

AVAVA

“Alright, see you in a few.” Mabel said hanging up the phone.

“So... this is the friend you were talking about?” Bubbles asked from the couch. 

“Yeah, This is Wendy.” Mabel sighed looking down the the ground. “I didn't have a choice here Bubbles. Dipper is acting way beyond strange. It's like he's afraid of me or something. He tenses up when I get into bed. You couldn't get anything out of him either. So, I don't know what else to do.”

She really didn't want to have to call Wendy. She and Dipper were supposed to be adults now, they shouldn't need help like this. But she did, and Wendy was the only person she knew she could trust. The only person from their pasts, that knew their secret. 

Dipper had went to his study that afternoon, and didn't come out for almost two days. The third day, he had left, before any of them woke up, for class, and was back in his study when she and Bubbles had returned from their class. She had pleaded through the door, for Dipper to open it. But no answer came. She didn't know if he had fallen asleep, or if he had been ignoring her. 

All of this because of that Anna girl. 

It was all her fault! 

'If I ever see her, I swear...' Mabel growled to herself. 

She wasn't mad about this, because she felt insecure... no. She knew that Dipper loved her. But that little... little... freak had to hurt Dipper like this. Make Dipper think that he was a bad person. This mental torture of Dipper, is what infuriated her.

“Mabel... sweety... the water bottle is dead. You don't need to keep strangling it.” She released her hands, hearing the plastic bottle his the floor. It was twisted, and crushed from where she was squeezing it.

“Sorry...”

“It's alright. I get it, you're mad. Who wouldn't be?” Bubble's said patting her shoulder.

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

Wendy pulled into the parking lot, pulling into the guest space, next to what she assumed was Mabel, or Dipper's car. She took a deep breath, and sat back in her seat.

Mabel had come to her once before about issues between her and Dipper. At the time, she hadn't known that Dipper was the boy she was talking about, but now she knew. It didn't bother so much anymore. She had finally accepted the fact that Dipper and Mabel Pines, were a couple. Now that they had been a couple, for most of the time that she had known them. So... it wasn't so strange. 

Actually, the only time it got strange, was when she remembered, that she had thought, like everyone else including Mabel and Dipper, were twins. But she tried her best to just think that they were just really close friends, that slept in the same room in the attic, of their great uncle's gimmick shop.

“Alright, Wendy.” She said aloud to herself, “Time to get this going, Mabel and Dipper need you.”

But for what, she didn't know.

'Alright,' she thought as she entered the apartment. Then smiled as Mabel rushed to her, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Yeah, Mabel was always the clingier of the two.

First thing she did was look over the place. It was painfully obvious who decorated the apartment. And from the looks of it, she had help from their roommate that, Wendy was sure, was just like Mabel.

Second thing she noticed, was how upset her, normally upbeat, little friend was. The normal, silly, carefree smile, was replaced with a look of worry. That wasn't right, of course, Mabel hadn't told her exactly what she was coming here for, only that it involved her, and Dipper.

Third thing, she looked around for Mabel's Male counterpart, and he was nowhere to be found.

“It's good to see you, Wendy,” Mabel's normal upbeat attitude, seemed deflated. Did Dipper break up with her? Was that why he wasn't there... at least there, where she could see him.

“It's good to see you too, Short Stack.” He embraced the smaller female, still amazed at how short she was still. Mabel had to still be about five foot, three inches. “So, this must be the roommate you told me all about.” She eyed the other female. A little taller than Mabel, and that wasn't saying much. Blue and black hair, and paint spattered clothing. Yeah, just the kind of friend, maybe would have.

“Yeah... I'm Janet, but people usually call me Bubbles, except Dipper. He doesn't call me anything but Janet.” The girl scrunched up her nose. She could see that, Dipper had only ever called Mabel by any nicknames, maybe that was because of the large amount she had for him.

“So, where is Dipper, anyways?” She asked, she had been leading to this question. But wasn't sure how to ask. But since his name was brought up, it gave her a perfect excuse to ask about his absence. 

“He's... uh.” Mabel looked to the floor.

“He's locked in his study... see, this is what happened.” She listened to the story, and she understood Mabel's frustration and anger. Hell, she wanted to crush this girl, for just messing with her friends like this. “So, now, we think Dipper thinks, Mabel is upset with him. Because, he thinks that he did something wrong.”

“Did'ja try explaining to Dipper, that there's no way he could ever cause this? 'Cause, y'know, he's Dipper, and pretty clueless when it comes to females.”

“Finally!” Mabel threw her hands up. “Someone finally sees it from my point of view! Yes, I told him. But I don't think his ears were listening.”

“He's really that clueless?” Bubbles asked.

“Do you remember that time that he walked into the living room, and you were in just your underwear? And he asked if it was cold?” Janet nodded, then Mabel continued. “he wasn't commenting on your clothing. He really wanted to know you're opinion. When I asked him later on, he hadn't even realized you were half naked.”

“That's Dip. So. What am I here for? Disposing of a body? Beating up this Anna person? Or, knocking some sense into Dipper?” Wendy asked, knowing if they twins asked, she would do two of those things... well. Maybe all three. She couldn't see her Mini-Friends in jail. So maybe she would help hide a body... depended on what happened.

“I didn't kill her!” Mabel almost shouted, then muttered 'yet', under her breath, maybe the brunet, thought that she wouldn't hear her. “And I could beat her up.” Wendy didn't know about that. Mabel was so small, and petite, but there might be some fight in her. “But talking to Dipper... That's really why I wanted you to come, y'know, aside from just wanting to see you after so long.”

AVAVA

“I'm studying Mabel. I'll come out soon.” Dipper called through the door when she knocked on it. Mabel had told her what he would say, word for word.

“I'm a bit too tall, and redheaded to be Mabel. So get out here, Dork. We need to talk.” Wendy called back. Silence. “Or I could break the door down, I have my ax in the car...”

She heard the lock click, then something be moved from in front of it. No wonder Mabel had given up, trying to pick the lock. Seems Dipper's brain was still just as sharp as ever. She turned the handle and walked in.

“Geez Dipper, what happened in here.” She looked around the room. Books everywhere, papers strewn everywhere. It looked like a library threw up in his room. Then at Dipper, and his shortness. He was only just maybe an inch taller than his sister. No wonder girls like him. He looks kinda cute, if you're into that. She could see the cuteness, but she liked her men, taller than her.

“Huh?” Dipper looked around. Then shrugged. “It's always like this.”

“C'mon, Dork.” Wendy held out her arms, which Dipper, slowly, moved into and returned the hug. “Good to see you again. But we have some talking to do.”

“Mabel's mad still, huh?” Dipper asked, hanging his head.

“Oh yeah. She's livid. At this Anna chick, not you Dip. Look, Dipper. You got felt up. Not the end of the world. Maybe an end to a friendship, but not the world. Can't tell you how many times I've had my butt grabbed, or pinched. We can't help it. We are just too beautiful.” She smirked, as Dipper chuckled a bit. “See, not the end of the world.”

“But I feel bad. I let Mabel down. I shouldn't have gone to the party. I didn't want to go to it. I let Anna talk me into it. I think it was her idea the entire time.” Dipper said softly, looking down to the ground, again.

“So you went to a party. Look. You locking yourself in a room, is what's upsetting Mabel. And not in an angry way. She's hurting, because you think she's mad at you. She loves you, you little dork. So, you need to go out there, and y'know. Just be with your girlfriend.”

“But Maybe she would be better off...”

“Nope, uh-uh. No take backs. She loves you, and I remember boy-crazy Mabel. She loves you. So, she wouldn't be better off. She'd be miserable, you'd be miserable. And Bubbles... well she'd still look like a paint bomb blew up on her.”


	8. Chapter 8

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

“Are you sure, Wendy?” He asked, not quite believing that Mabel wasn't really upset with him. 

Hell, he was upset with himself over the matter, how could Mabel not be?

“Dude, she risked everything years ago telling me that you two were in a relationship. Not because she didn't care. But because she wanted to fix it. Because she thought what you two have was worth the risk. So yeah, I'm sure that she wouldn't be better off without you.” Wendy ruffled his hair a bit, like she had done when he was younger. “So c'mon, lets go out and see if we can brighten Mabel's day a bit...” She gave him another hug, then pulled back and wrinkled her nose. “... but first, you're gonna get your but in a shower. You reek, dude.”

“Ha Ha, very funny.” Dipper rolled his eyes. Couldn't be that bad.

“Dude... I'm not playing.” she looked at him with a straight face. “I think you're rotting. So go get rid of the fungi, and then you and Mabs can show me around this snazzy town. Don't look at me like that, man. This place is like Las Vegas, compared to Gravity Falls.”

AVAVA

“So, it's just you and me, Dipster.” Wendy said sitting in the passenger seat of his car. “Bummer about Mabel. But these things can't be helped, y'know.”

“Yeah. Guess they can't. But we can still have some fun.” Dipper said, while he paid attention to the road.

Mabel had stayed back with Janet, the concerned room mate. One minute Mabel had been all happy, and bouncy, like Mabel usually got when she was excited. And the next, complete Yaksville. Dipper wasn't sure if it was from all the stress that he had put her through. Or if she picked up something in class, or around the town.

The only reason that he was out here with Wendy, and not back at the apartment, taking care of Mabel, was the fact that Mabel had literally commanded him to go out, into the fresh air and sunlight, and have fun. Real fun. Not reading a book fun, or studying fun. But actual fun. And she, Mabel, had appointed Wendy to make sure it was carried out to satisfaction. Sick Mabel, was a Bossy, Moody, Mabel.

AVAVA

First on the list was to stop by the Art Building. Even though Mabel couldn't be there, he was supposed to show Wendy the sculpture that Mabel had been working on. 

Once inside, and once he found the sculpture, after asking several people, he stood in front of the sculpture.

He had expected a giant sweater. Or something with googly eyes. Something carefree, and Mabel-ish. The completely nude women, in great detail... very great... lying on her back in a very provocative position, with her back arched off the ground, or in this case the table. Had not been what he was expecting. 

From Janet? Yeah. He expected it from Janet. Mabel? Well, he just couldn't imagine Mabel, sculpting a naked women in such detail... not without blushing so hard, the heat from her face drying out the clay.

“Whoa-ho-ho-ho. Mabel sure has stepped up her game.” Wendy said examining the little statuette.

Something about the pose looked so familiar to him. Something about the curves just...

“Dude,” Wendy said picking up a folder, and looking inside. Then closed it quickly. “Seems not only was Mabel the sculptor, she's also the model. At least according to the pictures in this folder. Ah ah ah.” Wendy smacked his hand when he reached for the folder. “No perving out, Dip. I had a long ride, I saw a friend naked. I had to smell your room. I deserve food. Besides, you don't need pictures.”

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

 

“Are you sure?” Mabel's voice muffled by the pillow that her face was buried in.

“Yep.” Bubbles made a popping sound at the end of the word.

“What am I gonna do?” She pulled her head up looking the pregnancy test on her nightstand. As far as she was concerned, that little pink cross, was an unholy symbol.

“What do you mean, Mabel? You're gonna keep it, right?” Bubbles asked, and Mabel was a little hurt that her friend would think she would do something so... so... mean as to 'get rid' of the baby.

“I mean... What do I tell Dipper? And what about classes? And Dipper's classes... Oh. My. God. Bubbles! What am I going to tell my parents? My friends at home? I'm gonna have to tell them... That Dipper is... Oh God, Oh God... Oh... God...!” Mabel started to hyperventilate. 

“Whoa, Whoa... Chill, Lady. First, I say. We tell your friend, Wendy. She seems be be able to work with Dipper. Then... We all come up with a plan on how to explain to your parents.” Mabel had buried her face in the pillow again, upon feeling Bubble's hand rubbing her back. “It's gonna be alright. I mean... you're parents can't be too agro about this. You guy's aren't real siblings. So, it's not incest or anything.”

“Her gonuh eak.” Mabel muttered into the pillow.

“What?” Bubbles asked.

“Their gonna freak.” Mabel lifted her head from the pillow. And she wondered if she went and found one of her sweaters, if Sweater-Town would be as helpful as it had been in her youth.

“Maybe... but they can't be agro forever.” Bubbles might be right, but still she didn't want to think about what was gonna happen when she told her parents she was not only pregnant, but pregnant, with Dipper's child. Whew boy, that was gonna be rough.

“I can see it now... we're gonna get disowned. And then they won't pay for the apartment... Dipper will have to get a job, me too. And we'll have to drop out of school. And then, Dipper won't get to be a psychologist thingy. And... and... and...”

“Whoa. Calm down. It's not the end of the world. Sure, they'll be... upset. But I mean... it's not all that bad. They wouldn't just toss you guys to the wolves. Not the parents you told me about. Mine?” Bubbles shrugged. “I'd be dog meat. But you? You're parents are awesome, from what I saw when I met them. And from what you told me. This'll be easy.”

“Maybe...” Mabel said though she was having her doubts.

“The only hard part I for see. Is telling Dipper.” Bubbles seemed to think for a moment. “I mean, with this whole Anna thing. And he's 'excitable' as it is. He might have some nervous breakdown. I got it. How about we cook dinner before they get back?”

“I don't think that's such a good idea.” Mabel muttered remembering her last time attempting to do Dipper a favor that involved the kitchen.

“Nonsense. We can do it. Besides, there are two of us. It won't be like last time.” Bubbles seemed sure about it. What were the odds of something like that happening again?

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

It had been a pretty long day, but it wasn't like it had been bad. It had been a while since he was able to hang out with Wendy. That last few visits, since that fateful Christmas when he almost froze to dead. Wendy and Mabel had usually hung out, and did girl things, that he was never invited to. But he assumed it had only been a matter of time before Wendy and Mabel did girl things. Even if Wendy didn't always act like a girl, she was.

So, It had been nice to actually do something with his ex crush, and long time friend.

“So, how long you gonna be in town for?” Dipper asked casually, curious how much longer he and Mabel would have to see their friend.

“Not even here a full day, and you already trying to get rid of me?” Wendy sounded hurt.

“No... no.. I was just...” He started, until Wendy started laughing.

“Chill, dude. I was just messing with you. I know you're not trying to get rid of me.” She chuckled a bit more before continuing. “I gathered you guys had another bedroom, so I figured a week or so. Nothing too long. But long enough, I could hang out a bit, since it's been a few years... Whoa, dude, is that you're apartment building?”

Dipper looked over to see a crowd of people standing outside the apartment building, in various states of dress. But it was the firetrucks that caught his attention. He hoped that everything thing was alright, and no one got hurt.

“Whatcha think happened?” Wendy asked as he turned into the building's parking lot.

“Could be anything. Someone could have gotten hurt. Or something caught on fire. Suppose we'll find out. You know Mabel, she likes to know what's going on. We'll find her, and she'll tell us.” Dipper answered as he pulled into his parking space.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

Great. Just freaking great.

Neither of them could cook. Not at all it seemed. 

Not if it resulted in the fire alarm going off, and the entire building having to be evacuated. Not because it was in danger of burning down. 

Nope.

Everyone was outside, until the fire department turned off the insanely loud fire alarm.

How could pork chops end up setting the entire building's alarms off?

Dipper was just starting to be happier. And they still had that Anna thing to deal with.

She was pregnant.

She murdered the porkchops.

Ruined one of Dipper's good pans.

The apartment smelt like burnt food.

“What else could go wrong? Anyways, we'll get everything cleaned up, order dinner from somewhere, and get the smell of burnt porkchops out of the apartment, and Dipper will never know.” Bubbles looked at her, with an 'unsure, but game' smile.

“Mabel! Hey Dipper, she's over here.” She heard Wendy's voice. And threw her hands up in the air. 

Liver! Liver! LIVER! She shouted in her head.

“Or not...” Bubbles muttered, “Think, he'll go nuclear?”

AVAVA

“Alright. I think I get it.” Dipper was sitting across from her at the kitchen table, and Wendy, and Bubbles were on the sides, across from each other. “Accidents happen, Mabel. There's no reason to think I'd get mad. We'll just get another pan.”

Well that was good. Dipper wasn't mad about the pan. Or the burnt smell, that the air freshener barely covered. Alright. So... that's good.

So...

“There's something that Mabel needs to talk to you about, Dipper.” This statement had her glaring at her friend/roommate/classmate. “Maybe we should give them some space.”

“Oh no you don't!” Mabel grabbed Bubble's arm. “I'm not doing this alone!”

“Doing what alone?” Dipper asked, looking at her. 

“Well you see. Something happened. Is happening... will happen?” Mabel looked around, wondering why she couldn't get her mouth to just say normal words. She sighed and put her head on the kitchen table. Was it always this hard to tell someone you're pregnant? 

“See look. When a man and a women loves each other...” Mabel started.

“I think Dip knows about the birds and the bees, Mabel.” Wendy chuckled.

“Yeah... he'd have to.” Mabel muttered. “See. Dipper and me... we have sex.” Eww. She actually said the word. In front of company... at the kitchen table!

“Too much info, Short Stack.” Wendy interrupted, and Mabel was starting to get frustrated.

“Damn it!” Mabel cursed... not one of her silly little words that she had used since she was younger, she really cursed. “I'm trying to say I'm pregnant! But I can't without saying I am. I'm sorry! I don't mean to get all... blarg... but I am. And I'm scared! I-I don't know what to do!” She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she lowered them to the table. Too afraid to look up at Dipper, or Wendy who were now really quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

AVAVA  
( Dipper Pines )  
VAVAV

He just sat there looking at Mabel, who had stopped looking at the table and was now looking from him to Wendy, to Bubbles, and back to him. He had opened his mouth a few times, but couldn't force any words to come out. He couldn't actually think of anything to say. 

'She's pregnant...' He thought to himself over and over in his mind.

'The burnt pan? Doable. So, doable. That was minor. Like... very minor.' He thought looking down at the table.

'She's pregnant...' He thought again. It wasn't that he was against the idea. Not at all.

He just assumed that if they had children... they would be further along in life. You know. Finished with schooling. Good job. House of their own. He hadn't even gotten to make a plan... he hadn't even planned to make a plan.

He hadn't even thought, to plan, to make a plan.

At the very least, he assumed that their friends, and family would know about their relationship. Their parents at least...

'Oh crap. Mom and dad are going to flip.' He felt himself starting to breath faster. 'Oh. Crap. Oh. God... Oh. My. God.'

'Dad's gonna kill me!' He started breathing faster and faster, and the room started to look fuzzy, and maybe just a little blurry. 

“Dipper?” Was that Mabel's voice? Wendy's? Janet's? He couldn't tell anymore. Everything had a strange echo to it. Kinda like they were talking to him through a tunnel.

“Dude, you gotta calm down!” That was Wendy. Wendy was the only one that called him 'dude'. He looked over at the redheaded blur.

“P-Pregnant?” He managed to croak. He sounded hysteric.

“Yeah man. It's going to be alright. Just breathe.” Was that Janet? Or Mabel. He couldn't tell.

“H-He's gon-gonna kill me!” He really sounded hysterical now.

“Dipper? Dipper?” His vision was getting really blurry.

“Dipper, Chill dude!”

“Calm down...”

Then everything went black.

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

She sat crying on her bed. She didn't know what she should do. Was this her fault somehow? She had pressed Dipper into having sex. And neither of them thought about protection the first couple times. And Janet didn't say anything, because she and Dipper were supposed to be adults... they should have thought about protection from the start. But she had to get all crazy-lusty, and seduce Dipper. 

Dipper was on the couch, the closest place they could carrying him, to lay him down, because he had hyperventilated, and passed out.

One minute he had been sitting there, and seemed to be deep in thought. She had assumed he was trying to figure out a way to tell their parents. Or what they should do. Dipper was the smart one in the relationship.

The next minute? 

Well, he started panicking, and said someone was going to kill him. Maybe Dipper was thinking about their dad... which she doubted. Their dad wouldn't kill Dipper. Heck. Their dad hadn't even given them a spanking, not one she could remember. Then he goes and passed out.

She was pregnant. Wasn't it supposed to be her who freaked out? Wasn't like Dipper had to have the baby.

“You alright in here, Mabs?” She looked up to see Wendy in the doorway. She wiped her eyes.

“I'm okay... But I think Dipper's gonna be mad at me.” She shuttered a bit as she took in a breath.

“Na. Dipper's not like that. Passing out. Yeah, that's Dipper. Why would you think he'd be mad?” Wendy asked as she sat on the bed next to her.

“'Cause, it's all my fault.” It was true. She caused all this.

“Unless you tied Dipper down to the bed... know what. Lets not go there. I don't think I want to know if anyone was tied up. Point is. You both made a choice to have sex. You both are the cause. Cause girly... last I checked. You can't make babies alone.”

“But I seduced him! He came in, while I was in the bath... he didn't even realize, until I stood up, and turned into some... lusty version of me. Then I got mad at him, for covering his eyes. We're adults! We can have sex!” She shuttered when she realized that she had said the word again. This time, in considerable volume. “Then he tried to make it up with me. And explained he was worried. You know how... Dipper, Dipper is. Then... Poof my towel was gone. Then Poof, his clothes were gone. Then BIG poof, neither of us were virgins.”

“But still, he made that choice. You didn't make him do it.” Wendy patted her back, “And if he gets upitty, which he won't, but if he does, I'll twist a part of his anatomy, until he sees reason.”

Now wouldn't be a good time for her to make another declaration of that belonging to her. That's how they got into this mess.

“And it's not the end of the world. Baby's are cool! And you'll be like the worlds most awesome mom. But, we've still got a ways to go before then.”

Wendy was right, this was just the beginning. They still had a long time before all that jazz. And by then. Her and Dipper would be super prepared.

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

She got up to answer the door, when someone knocked. Mabel had taken a bath, and was now taking a nap, with a slightly calmer, and now awake Dipper. She wasn't sure that the conversation they were having was, but before they had went to the bedroom, it had started very well, and... calmly, even if they were both nervous, and scared. 

That was a good start.

“Yeah?” Wendy asked looking at the female standing at the doorway. 

She didn't need to be told who this was at the door. Gamer t-shirt. Wild brown hair, that seemed even less tamed than Dippers. Red and black pleated skirt, and red leggings, thought she hadn't quiet been expecting the glasses. This was a female version of Dipper. This had to be Anna.

“Yeah... I'm here to see Dipper.” The girl said, though she seemed troubled.

“Dipper's taking a nap with his girlfriend. His, pregnant, girlfriend.” He made sure she emphasized the 'pregnant' part.

“Oh... I just wanted to apologize. Things got out of hand at that party... and I did things that... well,” The girl stammered too much. Mabel had her pegged. A female version of Dipper.

“I know what happened. I had to come down here from Oregon to just get him out of his study. Y'know, you almost destroyed him.” She didn't hide her anger, though she didn't exactly yell at the girl either. “I've known them both since they visited my town when they were both twelve. They've always been inseparable. And Dipper. He doesn't have friends. Never trusted people. And then you come along, and befriend him... then try to seduce him.”

“I was drunk! I know I shouldn't have... but I was...” Anna started.

“Don't give me that. From what I'm told, I can tell that you are a 'party girl'. You'd have still been fine, when Dipper passed out.” The look in Anna's eyes told Wendy she had been right, when she made the guess. In truth, she hadn't been told anything about Anna, other than what she looked like. “So, you weren't 'out of it'. You knew Mabel was out of town. You saw an opening, and took it. Which, alright. I'll admit. They aren't married. So... things could happen, in this type of situation. But Dipper wouldn't. Not to Mabel.”

“What makes her so special!” She could see the tears in the other girl's eyes. If she was truly like Dipper, then how many friends did she have? How many relationships, if any, had she had. “I finally found someone... someone special, and is nice to me! Actually notices me! And he's with someone. Someone who could have any guy in the world!”

“Look. I sympathize with you. I get it. But...” Wendy sighed. How could she be mad at someone who looked like someone who had been bullied, and over looked her entire life? “But Dipper loves Mabel, and Mabel loves Dipper. They have loved one another for a long, long, time.” She wouldn't reveal why they knew each other for so long.

“I know. I know... I knew that when I... you know, and he freaked out.” She was crying now. Which made it all the harder to be mad at her. “I just... I'm a good person. Really I am.”

“I'm sure you are... you just made a bad move.” It made her wonder though. If it wasn't for Mabel and Dipper's parents getting together. Would this be Dipper? Would he be like this girl, who was so starved for human contact. Starved for a relationship, that he'd make a bad choice? Was Mabel the only reason he wasn't alone? “Look, I'll talk to Mabel and Dipper. If they want to talk, I'm sure Dipper has your number around. I won't make any promises. But I'll try to explain the situation.”

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

Mabel sat up in bed, she was too excited to sleep. Her and Dipper had went to bed to talk. And they did. Dipper was able to be calm and rational, since it hadn't been dumped in his lap. She admitted, that she hadn't been fair to him on that. Just the, 'Boom! I'm Pregnant' approach was not one of her better plans.

Then after the talk, they might have... maybe... celebrated a little bit.

Yes. Yes. She knew that was what started it. But she didn't see a point in not having fun. She couldn't get any more pregnant, than she already was.

She leaned over and kissed the middle of Dipper's birthmark, before moving a stray hair from his face. removed the covers and shivered slightly as the cool air brushed over her skin, causing her body to break out in 'goose bumps'. She stretched, then put her underwear on, before grabbing her robe.

'Guess I'll grab a drink.' She thought to herself as she walked out of her room.

'What time is it,' She wondered as she got into the kitchen. She picked up her phone from the table, instead of looking at a clock. She always forgot clocks existed, when she had a cellphone. She didn't know why.

Missed calls. Two from her parents, and a couple from a number she didn't know.

Texts.

'Mabel, we tried calling, but no one answered. You're father an I will be coming to visit this weekend. So, we just wanted to let you know.' She stared at her cell screen.

Of all the times in the world for her parents to visit... it had to be when Dipper wouldn't have a room to call his, since Wendy had finally decided on hanging out for two weeks. 

“We're so screwed.” She muttered sitting down at the table, then put her head down.

“Screwed? What happened? I thought you and Dipper were talking it out.” She looked up and saw Wendy, with Bubbles not far behind.

“Yeah... I mean... according to the sounds not too long ago, you two made up... twice.” Leave it to Bubbles to have to go and blurt that out.

“Twice? Wow, go Mabs!” Wendy laughed. Bubbles laughed. Mabel put her head down again. “What happened?”

She slid her phone over to Wendy.

“Well...” Bubbles said. 

“It'll be alright, Mabs. We'll be here. And if you decide to tell them, I'll be behind you.” Wendy said pulling her into a hug.

“Me too.” Bubbles joined in on their hug. And despite everything, she felt better. If nothing else, they'd always have Wendy, and Bubbles.


	10. Chapter 10

AVAVA  
( Wendy Corduroy )  
VAVAV

'We did the best we could,' she thought to herself as she sat there watching Mabel and Dipper interact with their parents. And she wondered, 'How in the Hell had they managed to hide it from their parents all these years.'

They looked like they were hiding something from them. It was painfully obvious that neither of them were very skilled at hiding things. It could have been because what they were hiding now, was a huge secret. One that could break the entire family apart. But it had all come down to them telling the truth.

Mabel wasn't big on out and out lying to her parents, and Dipper agreed. They were too honest to have hidden all this for so long. It was a wonder that they hadn't known.

“So, I'm guessing Mabel decorated.” their mother commented after a while. It had been funny to watch them as they first walked in, and examined the wild colors, and pictures, and other things hung around the apartment. To the furniture that didn't quite match each other.

If you took the room in as a whole, everything went together. It was unique, but everything complimented something else. And like she had too, their parents needed to adjust before they could see the beauty in the chaos.

“Bubbles helped!” And Bubbles smiled from her section of the couch.

It was obvious that Bubbles was not used to friendly, family, interactions. She hadn't had much of a chance to talk one on one, with Bubbles, but Wendy was sure that her home life had left much to be desired.

“It's nice that you've found a friend, then again, you always have had a knack for finding friends.” Their mother said, then turned her attention to Dipper. “How about you, have you found any friends?”

AVAVA  
( Mabel Pines )  
VAVAV

“Well... I, uh. I did have a friend. But...” Mabel looked over a Dipper, she could almost see how the question bothered him. She couldn't take it... They had to know. She had to tell them the truth.

Wendy had talked with her and Dipper, about Anna's visit. And as much as Mabel didn't like the girl, she was too softhearted to be mad at her. Not completely. It was Mabel's biggest flaw, her compassion.

“But?” Their father asked.

“Well, me and her... well. It ended badly.” Badly was an understatement, Mabel thought as she heard Dipper's reply.

“Dad... Mom?” Mabel spoke, she kept her attention to the floor. 

“Yes dear?” Their mother said, about the same time their father said, “What is it, Sweetheart?”

“I... I'm pregnant.” She whispered, but for some reason, she felt as if it echoed off the walls... that could have been from how quiet it got after her words.

As the silence continued she stared at the floor, she wanted to look up to see what their faces looked like. Wanted to see if they were angry or not. She wanted to look over to Dipper for support. Or Bubbles, or Wendy. But instead she looked at the floor.

“And... uh. You remember when I found the photo albums?” She continued.

“Yes.” Her mother's voice sounded strained.

“Well...” Dipper stepped in, “That means... Mabel and I aren't really blood related... right?”

“Yes.” Now their father's voice sounded strained.

“Well. Um. Me and Mabel. We're sort of, y'know. Uh. Dating.” Dipper said, and she could tell how frightened he was.

“So...” Her father started coughing... then made a weird noise before she heard laughter. “I can't... Honey, I can't do this anymore!”

“Really? You didn't even last half an hour.” Her mother was laughing as well.

Had they become hysteric? 

“We're sorry Mabel, Dipper. We've known for a long, long, time. We're not blind, you know.” She finally looked up at her mother, who was now wiping the tears from her eyes from the laughter. “The night you came home from that party, drunk as heck. Yeah. The neighbor you guys woke up, came to talk to us the next morning.”

“Not to mention how loud you were coming in that night. And being sick the next morning, pfft. Think we didn't know what a hangover was?” Their father added.

“Lets see. Dipper punching that boy for flirting with you? The call we got from Stan, when he overheard you two talking?” Her mother continued. “All those 'secret' dates all through high school? Oh... and come on. At least Dipper tried to hide it. Mabel... you just out and out told us, all the time. Thinking that your normally bubbly attitude was hiding it. Wanting to help him in the bath because his arm was fractured.”

“And to mention, our last visit, Dipper's 'Room' Was completely clean. Dipper's room has never been clean. It would look more like his office. We were just waiting for you two to tell us. Though...” Their father paused. “Being pregnant wasn't... exactly... how we imagined being told.”

AVAVA

Mabel just sat there feeling like her entire world had been flipped upside down. 

An almost entire week of stressing over her parents visit. 

Stressing over telling them about her and Dipper. 

And they knew.

They always knew! And when they explained it to her... she couldn't figure out how she thought they had hidden it.

“Well... that was anticlimactic.” Bubbles said sitting next to her on the couch.

“You're telling me. I just knew there would be screaming, and yelling. And disowning. Laughing? No. I had no clue about laughing.” Mabel laid back on her bed.

“Well there is one good thing.” Bubbles said looking over at her.

“Yeah? What's that.” Mabel muttered.

“We get to look forward to a Mini Pines crawling around some time soonish, in the future.” Bubbles said before starting to tickle Mabel's stomach.

“Ack! No... Stop! BUBBLES! NOOOO.... Dipper! Heeellllpppp!” Mabel laughed, and screamed for help.


End file.
